


Take Me Home Tonight

by Homiless, Paula K (Homiless)



Category: Justified
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, minor Raylan Givens/Ava Crowder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homiless/pseuds/Homiless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homiless/pseuds/Paula%20K
Summary: Starts with Season 1 Ep3 and moves forward.instead of Raylan playing pool with Ava, he actually has the good sense to send her on home and be a good boy. Then Tim shows up unexpectedly, and things heat up between the two deputies. No episode spoilers or plot, really, to speak of - just some fun sexy times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted in a really long time. I've been into Justified for about a year (talk about late to this party!), but am finally am inspired to write a little. Trying to get the banter down, and the cadence of Raylan's speech. Also, I guess he's not as much of an asshole in this as he comes off in the show sometimes. Mostly, because I want our boys to have a beer, a break and a little romance. (No beta - think I did okay, but mistakes are all my own.)

Playing pool with Ava Crowder was fun, but it wasn’t what Raylan needed tonight. Lexington felt both old and new at the same time, and he was really trying not to hate being here. The bar across from his motel was nice enough. Music wasn’t too loud and the beer was actually good, but he was still wound tight as a drum. Ava sure thought she’d be the one to unwind him, but he was gonna try like hell NOT to fuck things up with Art here, so he’d kissed her cheek and watched her go after two games of pool.

He was playing alone on a third when Tim Gutterson walked in the door. He didn’t notice Raylan. Didn’t notice much, as far as Raylan could tell. Seemed to have a ‘usual’ spot, even, taking a seat in the corner at the bar, ordering a shot and a beer. Raylan tried not to distract himself by staring, but Tim was…. Interesting. He read Harry Potter on his breaks. And was off-handed funny. He was a real smart ass, too, and Raylan liked that already about him. Made him feel comfortable when not much else did. Rachel, too, he thought, smiling. Maybe he could be different here… Different and the same, he rethought, thunder clouding his face as he missed the shot he was aiming for. 

“Need to lift your elbow more,” said a low voice, and when Raylan looked up, he saw Tim had found his way over to him. “Is that all I need to do? I lost two games to Ava a while ago – figured it was more than my elbow.” Tim smiled a little, and leaned against the wall. “Ava Crowder. She still here?” he asked, not sounding judgmental so much as curious if he should go back to his seat at the bar. Raylan’s face was innocent though his smirk was a bit too wicked. “Sent her on her way just before you got here, Deputy Gutterson – I really am trying to be good here,” he said, his voice a bit more serious now. Tim’s eyes flashed with amusement. “I’ve known you for such a short time, Marshal, and yet I feel safe in saying that for you, being good is a challenge.”  
Raylan liked the look on Tim’s face – amusement suited him. “Well, are you content to watch me lose against myself, or are you gonna step up and teach me by example?” Raylan asked, meeting the man’s smile with one of his own. Tim pushed himself off the wall, setting his beer on the barstool beside Raylan’s. 

“You know I’m a sniper, right?” he says, as if Raylan needed reminding. Raylan just gave him that patented half smirk. “I’m aware,” and then he motioned to the table. “Do your worst and we’ll hope for the best,” he added, taking a seat, watching Tim rack up the balls again. The boy was thin, Raylan thought. Wiry like a whipcord and just as strong, he thinks. And strung tight like himself, maybe, too, but with a calm in his eyes that Raylan felt he rarely achieved. 

Tim picked a stick off the wall and went to stand at the end of the table, eyeing it carefully. He rolled his neck a little before stepping forward and taking his shot, making a clean break. Raylan sat and watched, finishing his beer and motioning for two more, thinking on how he liked that Tim was drinking the same brand as him. Tim eyed him for a moment and then nodded back to the table. “You got a preference?” he asked, and Raylan just shrugged. “Just show me how it’s done, Son,” he said, feeling himself grow more and more relaxed as Tim worked the table methodically. His precision was inspiring and his accuracy was nothing short of perfection. Within five minutes, the table was clear and Tim was reaching for the fresh beer. 

“I like watching you. The view’s certainly nice enough. Is the show always this good?” Raylan asked, standing up slowly. He’s well aware that he’s flirting. He’s also aware of the fact that he’s not drunk enough to claim any plausible deniability should his flirting go over poorly with the younger man. Tim just shrugged a little and gave him a half smile, stopping to pull off the sweatshirt he was wearing. He rolled his shoulders and tugged his tee shirt down and racked up the balls again. “The ‘show’, from what I’ve been told, is decent enough,” he said, lining up his break shot. “And from where I’m standing, the view’s nearly perfect,” he responded, looking right at Raylan as he made it. 

Raylan’s brows went up in pleasant surprise, moving to lean against the table now, hip cocked and eyes intent on Tim. “Clean the table, Deputy, and we’ll go back to mine for some real fun, then,” he said, low and soft so that only Tim could hear.  
Tim stood, then, looking up into Raylan’s face before nodding slowly and eyeing the table. He cleared the whole thing in six minutes, pausing between shots to drink down his beer. He set his empty bottle down and finished the last shot with a slow blink and a satisfied smile. When he stood back up again, Raylan had left two 20’s on the table’s edge for their tab and was holding Tim’s sweatshirt in his hand. Tim took it from him and slipped it back on, stepping around Raylan to head out. Raylan waited a few steps before following, mostly to appreciate the view as Tim walked away from him.

They were outside when Raylan stepped up next to him. “I walked over,” he mentioned when Tim looked around for Raylan’s car. He put a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and squeezed gently. Tim leaned into it for a minute before stepping away and heading for his truck. “Number nine,” Raylan called out as he started through the parking lot to the street. 

Tim was pulling in just as Raylan was opening the door. He stepped through and left it open, reaching to take off his hat. “Leave it,” he heard Tim ask as he stepped through the door. “I mean…” and the kid blushed, making Raylan grin. “Shut the door, Tim,” he said, turning, hat still firmly planted on his head. He stepped toward Tim, crowding up into his space, placing his hands on the door at either side of his shoulders. 

“You like the hat, huh?” Damn if that blush didn’t grow deeper, travelling the man’s pale cheeks down his neck. Raylan put the chain on the door without ever looking away from Tim’s blue eyes. “Doesn’t every one?” Tim asked, licking his lips, glancing up at it – anywhere but Raylan’s eyes. 

“Right now, I’m just glad you do,” he says softly, leaning closer. “Hey,” Raylan said softly, getting his boys attention again, those bright blue eyes back on him in an instant. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, feeling like he should at least ask. He didn’t get a response so much as a nod before he tipped his head and kissed him. Slow and sweet, not desperate like it sometimes was when he was with men. Raylan always felt like it should be different, kissing with a man, but it rarely was. Kissing was kissing, and they both seemed to be pretty damn good at it. Raylan slid his hands around Tim’s back and held on to him, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss until they were a tangle of tongues and soft sounds of pleasure. 

Raylan liked the feel of the younger man under his hands. He didn’t even want to pull away like usual, either, and get moving on to whatever’s about to come next. No, Raylan could kiss this boy forever, it felt so nice. The way Tim’s hands gripped his sides, the warmth of their bodies pressed tight. Tim’s steady hands worked up to grip Raylan’s shoulders, holding him firm as the sounds he made grew more desperate. 

Finally, Raylan made himself pull away, not going far – just enough to look at Tim. “Let’s get more comfortable, huh?” he suggests, taking a small step back and taking off his boots. Tim follows suit, and when he’s through, Raylan trails a hand along Tim’s arm to take hold of his hand. Tim’s eyes were glazed as his fingers closed around Raylan’s. He holds on tight but doesn’t move just yet. 

“Raylan… no one knows. About me, I mean. Other than Rachel – but, no one else….” Tim starts, suddenly worried for some reason that Raylan can’t exactly fathom at the moment. “Baby, you think I’m gonna be the one to tell ‘em? I mean… So far, it’s just kissin’. If it stopped here, which is not what I want, just so you know…. But if it did stop here, it wouldn’t change a thing. Worst thing that’ll come from all this is that I’ll want to do it again. Maybe you will, too? But right now, you’re looking a little scared of me and I can’t say I like it one bit. Come ‘ere,” he whispers, tugging gently on Tim’s hand. 

Tim’s eyes lock on Raylan’s and he takes the step back into Raylan’s space. Raylan tips his head and kisses Tim again and it’s just as good as before. Better after he adds a little heat to it – swiping his tongue into Tim’s mouth while sliding his free hand down to the younger man’s lower back, fingers dipped into his waistband and pulling him close. That got him the sweetest groan and Tim’s leg lifting up as though to climb him like a tree. Raylan just smiled against Tim’s lips, let go of his hand and cupped his ass, and hoisted him up for his legs to wrap around his waist. 

“Now that’s more like it,” Raylan said, pressing kisses to Tim’s neck, loving that the blush is still warm and bright against his lips. “You know, you walked into our office and the last thing I ever thought would happen was this. You seemed too straight to even consider,” Tim says, his voice low and rough. Raylan just turned and sat down on the end of the bed, keeping Tim right there in his lap. “Why? Because you missed the way I couldn’t take my eyes off you as I walked into Art’s office? Thought you were pretty cute from the moment I laid eyes on you. You kept your secret as well as I kept mine, but I sure am glad the time for that’s over. Because you, Tim Gutterson, are sexy as hell. Let’s switch places, yeah? I want to set you down, turn us around and see if you taste as good as you look.” 

Tim shuddered, the movement fast when Raylan turns and tips him over onto his ass before sinking to the floor between his knees. Raylan’s hands are on his belt buckle, his smile reaching up to crinkle his eyes as he works his pants open. “Do me a favor, baby? Why don’t you wear my hat for a minute while I suck you off?” He proposes, taking off his hat and offering it to the younger man. Tim’s hand is steady as he takes it, studying it for a moment, cock straining against his belly. He slips it on his head – it isn’t a perfect fit, but it sits okay he thinks – and Raylan swirls his tongue over the head of his dick, watching Tim the whole time. 

He grips Tim low with his fist, working him as he sucks him off. Tim has his lower lip between his teeth and his eyes are wide, staring down at Raylan’s wet, red lips as they stretch over him. He can’t stay like this any longer, leaning back on his elbow, stretching out and arching his back. He wants to watch it all, but then it’s almost over. He warns Raylan with a shout that he’s about to come, but Raylan just doubles down and sucks harder, swallowing him up until he’s spent. Tim’s aren’t the only legs shaking by the time Raylan’s done. He manages to get up and join Tim on the bed, though, the younger man kicking off his jeans and underwear in one go before wrapping them around Raylan’s waist when he comes up on the bed. 

“You look damn good in my hat, son,” he says, bracing himself so he can lean down and kiss Tim, letting him taste himself on his tongue. “You taste even better than I thought, too,” Raylan said, grinding himself down so that Tim could feel his hard on pressing through his jeans. Tim rolled his hips, body loose and liquid after coming. “Roll over and I’ll give you yours, then.” Tim says before kissing Raylan again. Raylan just smiled against his lips and did just that – rolled them over, pulling Tim on top of him. He wraps his arms around the younger man and holds him for a minute. “This feels good, baby,” he tells him. “Yeah, it does. Gonna make it even better in a minute, though. Scooch up and take your hat back, Raylan – I want to blow you and my own mind at the same time,” he says, pushing himself up on his knees and giving Raylan enough time to get situated. 

With Raylan leaning against the headboard, Tim sits up on his knees to pull off his sweatshirt and tee shirt, letting them both fall beside him on the floor. Naked aside from his socks, he stretched out between Raylan’s spread legs and worked on his belt buckle and fly. “Lift up,” he asked Raylan, but the older man was already there digging his heels in and letting Tim pull his jeans down to his thighs. Tim seemed fascinated by what he saw – and why wouldn’t he be? Raylan was already hard and dripping against his taut belly, just waiting for Tim to take him in hand. 

“You might want to hold onto that headboard,” Tim warned, his voice low and full of heat. He licked up the length of Raylan’s cock, never taking his eyes off the man. He braced himself on either side of Raylan’s hips, keeping the tip of his cock in his mouth as he breathed through his nose and pulled him deep into his throat. He worked him slow, just using his lips and tongue. Raylan’s knees were bent and he had to dig in to keep his ass to the bed. Tim moaned around him, encouraging him to move, and then Raylan was moving, pushing himself deeper into Tim’s mouth and the boy just took him so good. Tim’s eyes finally closed as he sucked harder, wanting to give Raylan his best. For Raylan’s part, he couldn’t keep the endearments from spilling from his lips, encouraging his boy to keep going just a little bit longer. 

“So good, Son… So damn close. Sure are a sight to see – your mouth was made for this, Tim. You got me feeling real good now, baby,” he murmured, his own eyes rolling up a little as he felt one of Tim’s hands come up to start playing with his balls. That was enough right there to send him right over, and he gripped the sheets and stilled his hips as he came, body rigid and breath caught until he was finished coming. Then, like coming back to life after nearly drowning, he sucked in a deep breath of air. He was so loose he let his hat fall down over his face and his arms flail out to either side of him. Tim just kept sucking him, searching for every last drop before pulling off with a soft ‘pop’. He collapsed on the bed, head resting on Raylan’s thigh, breathing in and shuddering out hot air against Raylan’s soft, wet cock. 

Raylan wasn’t sure how long it took for his brain to come back on line, but he sure was happy when it did. He reached a hand down to stroke Tim’s hair gently, eyes still closed but needing the contact. “Come on up here, baby…. Want you where I can reach you proper,” he said, sounding absolutely wrung out. Tim just chuckled and crawled up to lay against Raylan’s chest. 

“That right there was world class head, baby. Better than I ever had,” Raylan says, finally taking his hat off his face so he can meet Tim’s bright blue eyes. He set it on the side of the bed, tugging Tim up even closer, cupping his cheek in one hand as he tipped his head in close enough to kiss him. It was slow and sweet, Raylan taking his time. 

“Stay here with me tonight, would ya? I’ll make sure we’re up in time for you to head home and get changed for work tomorrow, just… I like the way this feels right now,” Raylan says, sounding fucked out and sweeter than Tim’s ever imagined he could sound. “Is there a shower in our future at least? Me in just my socks and you still fully dressed is making me a little uncomfortable,” Tim says, though he’s smiling and doesn’t move even one muscle to pull away from Raylan. 

Raylan’s laughter vibrates through Tim’s whole body, making him shiver. “Sure, baby… I’ll get naked and wet with you – who knows what could happen,” he teases, but there’s nothing in his voice but honey and heat. Raylan sits up with his arms still tight around Tim’s waist, his nose buried in Tim’s mussed up hair. He starts pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders, listening to the sounds Tim makes, studying what the man likes best. 

“I got no complaints about what you’re doin’, but you’re about to start round two right here. Which is fine, Raylan, believe me, but you damn well better be getting naked first,” Tim warns, tilting his head so Raylan can explore. Raylan just smiled against the warm skin behind Tim’s ear. “Well then, let’s get up and have that shower – you’re a young whippersnapper and I need a few more minutes than you to get started again anyhow,” he says, easing himself away from Tim so he can stand at the edge of the bed. He makes sure to keep his eyes on Tim’s, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way and sliding it and his undershirt off in one swift motion. He likes the way Tim’s eyes light up – he knows he looks good, but being appreciated for his efforts is never something Raylan minds. 

His jeans are half way off and it takes a second to push them down and onto the floor. He toes off his socks, too, grinning as he grabs for Tim’s feet, taking his off, too. “Not that that wasn’t a good look for you,” he tells him, reaching out to take Tim’s hand. Tim’s just staring at Raylan, which he indulges long enough for him to feel the chill of the room. “Alright now, it’s not like I’m not coming in there with you – you can look some more under the hot water.” Turns out Tim’s blush doesn’t stop at the base of his neck – it goes all the way down his chest and Raylan couldn’t be more charmed or turned on. 

“You know, you’re pretty, too,” he continues, and it might’ve been a tease if it weren’t for the heat in Raylan’s gaze. Finally, he pulls him into the bathroom and starts the shower. “Maybe I should just let you go first so I can watch?” For that, he gets an armful of sniper and some searing hot kisses. When the water’s warm enough, Raylan pulls back from the kiss long enough to step into the tub and keep Tim steady as he does the same. He lets Raylan go first, watching at first, but then taking the washcloth and running his hands over his chest and abs. Felt good under his fingers and eventually he dropped the cloth and just kept touching Raylan anywhere he could reach. 

“Round two already?” Raylan said, bringing Tim’s hand to his cock before moving it away. He wasn’t quite hard yet, but he was getting there fast. “Come here,” he whispered against Tim’s ear, backing him against the shower wall, pressing in close. He slipped his knee between Tim’s thighs and aligned their cocks, wrapping a soaped up callused hand around both of them. “Eyes on me, Sniper,” Raylan said, and he locked his gaze on Tim’s. He worked them slow, rubbing his thumb over the head of Tim’s cock just to see the boy gasp. Raylan’s name fell off his lips over and over and Raylan finally swallowed them up with a deep kiss. He kept kissing until he was close, coming over his hand and Tim’s cock, squeezing tighter, twisting his wrist until he felt Tim’s knees try to go. He slowed the pace and leaned in, taking the younger man’s weight, watching his face now as he came back to earth after his orgasm. 

“Alright, baby, alright,” he said, soft as anything against Tim’s ear. He lets them both go, sliding his hands up to Tim's waist and pulling him close so he can back them up under the spray and get them washed up again. Tim got his legs under him, but doesn’t move away. Raylan doesn’t mind a bit, letting him hold on as he washes both their hair and gets them rinsed off before the water gets too cold. 

“Well, that was better than damn good,” he says, stepping out of the tub to grab towels for he and Tim. “Come on and get dried off. I’ll lend ya a tee shirt and we can get some sleep. You a big spoon or a little – I can promise that with you, I have no preference,” he says, and Tim just laughs a little, eyes practically crossed after coming again so soon. “Big spoon. I… get nightmares sometimes. I… don’t sleep over, Raylan… might not be a good idea,” he says, suddenly self-conscious in a way he hadn’t been since Raylan reassured him about people finding out about him. 

Raylan was already hanging up his towel and heading toward the small dresser to get Tim a tee shirt when he realized what the boy had said. He walked straight back into Tim’s space, wrapping him up in his arms. “You won’t freak me out or make me upset, Tim. Nightmares are… a pain in the ass, and we all get ‘em sometimes. If you have one tonight, and it don’t wake me up? Wake me up, anyway – I may not know exactly what makes yours go off, but I do know…” he says, pressing a kiss to Tim’s cheek. “Come on now – I’m an old man who needs a lot of beauty sleep to look this good,” he says, but his got his hand tight around Tim’s as he moves back to the bedroom. 

Tim can’t even hesitate – there’s no time with Raylan all but putting him to bed and tucking him in. He takes the tee shirt and underwear Raylan gives him and puts them both on. The shirt is an older Marshals tee, soft and lived in in such a way that none of his are yet. Feels comfortable and makes Tim feel like he belongs here with Raylan in some small way. Raylan grabs sleep pants from a drawer and slips them on. He pulls his hat from the bed and sets it on the table. 

“You need a nightcap? Bedtime story?” he asks, motioning for Tim to pick a side of the bed and get in. He does, laughing. “Asshole. Come here and keep me warm,” he complains, slipping in between the sheets. Raylan just smirks and hits the light, climbing in to join him. He opens his arm and feels Tim curl up beside him. “Feels nice, don’t it?” he says, placing a soft kiss to Tim’s damp hair. Tim just hums, and Raylan doesn’t know if that’s a yes or a no. He feels Tim press his cheek to his heart, though, and once he knows his boy is settled, he’s out like a light. Tim can feel it the moment sleep claims him, and he lets out a yawn, feeling relaxed and safe enough to let sleep do the same for him.


	2. Just Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Take Me Home Tonight. It's the next morning, which is a first for Tim, who suffers from PTSD. Tim wakes up with Raylan and it's better than he ever expected. (Even more fluff. Spoilery for Season 1, episode 2, but in more in the way of perspective than actual episode spoiler.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may come off as a bit out of character, but... I guess I just didn't want to write Raylan as 'The angriest man in the world"... And I don't want to have to write Tim as the guy who simply put up with Raylan's drama until it was time to unpack his sniper rifle and take care of business. I see them as more - both for themselves and to each other.

Tim wakes up slowly which is a first. Usually, the clock hits 5am or later and his eyes snap open like they're on a timer. This time, though, he wakes up in stages. By the time he opens his eyes, he can see there’s a wall in front of him. But then he remembers what happened the night before. How Raylan had said he wanted him to sleep over. That it was okay for him to be the ‘big spoon’. That he didn’t care if he had a nightmare, he just wanted him to stay. 

Tim wasn’t even sure if he could do it, but he felt so good and so tired last night after their shower that he thought he’d try this time. So, there it is. The wall in front of him is Raylan’s long, lean, warm back. Tim smiles and presses a kiss into the curve of the back of Raylan’s neck. He takes in a breath, holds it, and then lets it go. When he feels Raylan shiver, he kisses him again.

“You did good, Deputy. Made it through the night,” Raylan says, his voice rough from sleep. And then, because he thinks Tim would want to know, he adds, ”and it’s nearly six.” Tim smiles against the warm skin of Raylan’s back. He hums softly, appreciating the information. “Didn’t think I’d actually make it…. I haven’t since I came back. Not that I’ve tried that much.” Tim says, sounding just as rough. 

Raylan moves slowly, turning to face Tim. “I’m glad you did. I want you to trust me, Tim. I already know I can trust you,” he said, kissing Tim’s forehead. Tim felt himself flush – he would not have expected this from the likes of Raylan Givens at all. ‘The likes of’, he thinks to himself, a little embarrassed for all the judgements he’s been making. Maybe he ought to let Raylan tell him who he is – so far, he’s been all wrong about him and things are going better than Tim could ever hope. Smiling in the dark, he rolls his body into Raylan’s space until he’s pressed up tight. 

“Why do you think that? I mean, you can. You absolutely can, but… how do you know it?” Tim asks. Raylan just shrugs and slides his hand up Tim’s back, curling his fingers over his shoulder. “Well, I knew I liked you when I asked you about being a sniper. I could tell you were done talkin’ about it before you even got started, but you told me anyway. Really talked to me about shit you may not really have wanted to share. I appreciated it then, and I also liked your insights, too. I think your logic is solid and I need that a lot more than I'm usually willing to admit," he says, giving Tim a tiny, apologetic smile.  
"But mostly, because I knew without a single doubt in my mind that I could walk into that house that night with Dupree and you’d absolutely have my back. So, on the job? I already know I’m lucky to have you." He reaches out to squeeze Tim's hand. "See, Art thinks I don't know this, but I do. I just...can't always afford to let him, or anyone else know it. But... I know shit tends to swirl around me, Tim… I hate that it's true. But I get the job done, even though it doesn’t always look pretty when I’m finished. I don’t want to drag you and Rachel into… Whatever always seems to come to me. It's me that does it more times than not, and when I'm in the middle of it, I can't always see it or stop it. But, one thing I can do is promise that I will always have your back when you need me.” He lets go of Tim's hand, wraps his arms around him again and rolls them so Raylan's on his back and Tim's on top of him.

Tim goes with it, settling between Raylan’s legs, pressing kisses into neck before resting his cheek on his shoulder. “And what about off the job?” he asks softly, wishing he wasn’t holding his breath waiting to hear what the older man will say. “Off the job?” Raylan says, low and soft in Tim’s ear. “Baby, I wanna read you like one of your books. That Harry Potter series you’re reading right now has what? Eight stories? I just bettin’ you’ve got hundreds, and I want to learn ‘em all.”

Tim lifts his head, genuine surprise on his face as he looked at Raylan. The room’s just light enough to see the man’s dark eyes staring right back at him. “Hold on a sec,” he says, pushing himself off the older man and walking straight into the bathroom. He doesn’t have a toothbrush, and won’t use Raylan’s. He uses his finger and some toothpaste, scrubbing his mouth as best he can. Raylan stood behind him in the doorway, first looking a little worried, but then he’s smiling that smile that Tim can’t seem to get enough of. 

“You needed to do that before you could kiss me?” he says, sounding smug as he leans on the door. Tim just shrugs. “And people say you’re not good at your job.” Raylan looks mock-offended. “What people?” he says, going along with the joke, still laughing as he moves closer, pressing himself up against Tim’s back. He reaches around him to grab his toothbrush. He takes his time, making a show of it as Tim just stares at him in the mirror. 

“How is this my life?” he asks, shaking his head. Raylan just wraps an arm around him, keeping him close. He tips his head forward to spit into the sink. “Son, I have a feeling you’re going to be saying that a lot now that I’m around.” Tim just laughs and rolls his eyes before turning around. 

“You can kiss me now,” he tells Raylan. Raylan leans closer to press a kiss to his forehead. “That good?” he asks, sounding amused. “Not so much, no,” Tim says, that furrow in his brow as he tips his head back a bit. “Let’s try this again, then,” Raylan teases, but then Tim’s right there and joking is suddenly the last thing on his mind. He lowers his mouth and covers Tim’s with his own, and it’s that same feeling all over again – he could kiss Tim all day long. 

Raylan doesn’t stop kissing him, but he does start moving backward out of the bathroom back toward the bed. When he feels his calves hit the edge, he sits down again and in a repeat of last night, he pulls Tim right into his lap. 

“I like you like this – right here where I can get my hands all over you,” he says roughly, taking Tim’s mouth again. Tim squirms a little, getting his knees under him on either side of Raylan’s hips. He pulls away a little, forehead pressed against Raylan’s as he remembers to breathe. “Do your worst, then, Marshal. Put your hands all over me,” he says, his deep voice low, vibrating against Raylan’s ear. He reaches behind his head and tugs off Raylan’s tee shirt, tossing it on the bed beside them. 

Raylan looks up into Tim’s face, running his hands up Tim’s bare back. He leans in and licks up the front of Tim’s chest, pausing at a nipple long enough to lave at it before pressing a kiss there. Tim’s head falls back and the sounds he makes have Raylan doing it again to the other one. 

“You like that?” Tim just nods, his cock jutting out hard between them, trapped inside his underwear. “You want me to do that thing again where I get us both off at the same time?” Raylan asks, already taking himself out of his sleep pants, the back of his hand teasing the hard curve of Tim’s dick.

Tim doesn’t speak, just nods again, this time looking down into Raylan’s face. The older man’s grin is wicked, then, as he takes tugs Tim’s underwear down and tucks it under his balls. He brings his palm up to his mouth and soaks it with spit. “Eyes on me, remember?” he tells Tim, and Tim just nods slowly, lowering his mouth to Raylan’s so he can kiss him. The kiss is hot and dirty and he’s moaning into Raylan’s mouth as he feels his hand wrapping around them both. Having a little leverage this time, Tim helps give them some friction, pushing into Raylan’s fist. 

“Fuck, that’s nice,” Raylan tells him between kisses, letting Tim’s mouth go in lieu of pressing his mouth to Tim’s collarbone, sucking a deep red mark into it as he works his fist against them both. “Just… don’t stop… please… just like that,” Tim whispers before biting his lip to keep from getting too loud. A few minutes more and then Raylan is coming, Tim following right behind him. 

Tim’s arms are loose at his sides, his forehead pressed to Raylan’s neck. Raylan kisses Tim’s cheek before reaching over to use the discarded tee shirt to wipe off his hand. He wraps his arms around Tim and tips them backward. “I got ya,” he whispers and Tim just nods against him, too blissed out to speak just yet. 

“We can shower again?” Raylan asks after a few minutes, but then Tim just shakes his head. “Gotta get home to change anyway, so…” sounding like it’s the last thing he wants to do. “Yeah…. I guess we better go to work, Son… Happy to admit that it’s gonna be a better day already, though,” and then he’s kissing Tim’s cheek again. 

Tim turns to look at Raylan – really look at him – before asking the question. “Will we see each other again tonight?” Raylan just holds him tighter, not even trying to tease – he can see the younger man is hesitant. Ready for whatever Raylan might say – still not quite ready to believe Raylan might feel the same way as him. He puts his mouth right over Tim’s ear, and whispers, “Go home, Tim. Go home, get a shower and pack a go-bag in that truck of yours. That way, when you stay over again, you don’t have to leave so early in the morning.” 

Tim’s blush is back, and Raylan chases it with kisses, hands searching out Tim’s sides, making the younger man squirm. “Well, look at me, finding out something new about you. You’re ticklish. That’s gonna be fun later,” he said, stilling his hands and letting Tim pull away. He gets up long enough to find his clothes, pulling on his pants. He grabs his boots and sits on the edge of the bed beside Raylan, carefully avoiding his gaze. He knows if he looks at him, he’ll just stop what he’s doing and he really can’t do that and get to work on time.

He gets his socks on and his boots tied, standing up again to try and find the rest of his clothes. From behind, Raylan wraps an arm around Tim’s hips and presses an open-mouthed kiss to his bare lower back. “Jesus, Ray,” Tim gasps, reaching down to get Raylan to let go. Instead, he locks his fingers into Raylan’s and just stays put for moment he really doesn’t have. “Guess that’s something else you like. Good to know,” Raylan whispers, releasing him so Tim didn’t have to be the one to let go.

Tim finds and pulls on his tee shirt and then tugs his sweatshirt on over it. He pulls out his keys and drops them on the bed, surprising Raylan by climbing back into his lap again. “Last night, you said you like how this feels…. Well, me too,” he says, kissing Raylan one more time – soft and slow, before getting back up on his feet. 

“See you at work, Deputy Givens,” he says from the door. Raylan smiles back at him in the way that Tim is starting to believe may be just for him. “See you at work, Deputy Gutterson.” 

Never in his life did he think this would ever be a good idea – getting involved with another Marshal – especially one on his own team? Worst idea ever. And yet, with Tim, Raylan felt steady. Relaxed. Like he might actually survive the shit storm of being back in the one place he never thought he’d want to be again. He was gonna make a go of this thing. For Art. For Rachel and Tim. And for himself. Maybe coming home wouldn’t be his end, but his beginning.


	3. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raylan and Rachel get back after the Pike case is closed. Tim's there to take care of his favorite Marshal, but Raylan knows a thing or two about taking care of him, too.

Tim was walking in to the Marshal’s office when he saw Raylan walking out with Rachel. With raised brows, he waits for Rachel to give him the heads-up on what’s going on. Raylan’s eyes are on him, but he’s quiet. They’re going to LA to look for Rollie Pike. Tim will have to do some digging to see who that is, but right now, Rachel’s nodding toward the SUV, telling Raylan he’s got five minutes before she leaves without him. 

Tim doesn’t say anything that could give them away - they’re where anyone could see them and hear them - but Raylan reaches out to grip his bicep gently, squeezing. “I’ll call. And I won’t do anything stupid, just so you don’t have to say it,” he says, and he flashes TIm that smile that he loves. “Be sure that you don’t. Come back soon,” Tim says quietly, feeling the pressure of Raylan’s hand on him long after he and Rachel have pulled away.

He kept tabs on the case - Rachel’s been calling to keep him in the loop - and is relieved to hear she’s gotten Raylan back from his stint in the desert, and he and Rachel both are safe and sound. She texted him a picture of Raylan, asleep on the plane, face and neck red as a beet. She sent it as a ‘look what our crazy cowboy newbie got himself into this time’ kinda thing, but Tim just winced just looking at him. He’d tried Raylan’s cell phone but got no answer, but he’s still so relieved. 

At the end of the day’s shift, he says goodbye to Art, packs up and heads to the pharmacy. He gets aloe and aspirin and then winds up at Raylan’s motel. He reads his book while he waits the couple of hours it takes to see Raylan pulling into the parking lot. 

Raylan’s thinking of Tim, wishing he were waiting for him. He should have given him the key before he left. Should have told him to come by once he heard the case was finished, but at the time, he didn't know how long it would take to catch Pike. And then he’d lost his phone in the desert and didn’t ask Rachel for hers because well, maybe Tim wouldn’t want her to know about them just yet. If at all, he thinks, frowning. He pulls in beside a dark SUV and it isn’t until he’s almost to the door that he realizes it’s Tim’s. He turns to see Tim getting out, eyes tired and like it hurts his face to smile, but is doing it anyway. 

“Hey,” he says, and Tim steps closer, a duffel in one hand and a pharmacy bag in the other. “Brought something to help your sunburn,” he says, and Raylan wants to kiss him so bad it makes him ache. 

“I’d say you shouldn’t have, but the truth is, your a sight for sore eyes, Son,” he says, turning again and lets them into his room. After setting his hat down on the table, he starts dropping his clothes on the floor as he heads straight into the bathroom. He wants the cool spray of the shower and Tim’s gentle hands on his skin. “You’re coming, right?” he calls, and Tim’s already got his jacket off and is working on his socks and boots when he hears Raylan call from the bathroom. He gets his jeans and underwear off, then shucks his tee shirt off so he can join Raylan. By the time he’s naked, Raylan’s face is under the spray, his expression both tired and pained in equal measure. 

With careful hands, Tim washes Raylan’s sensitive skin with just his hands - not wanting any roughness from a washcloth to further irritate his skin. He’s quick and methodical, making sure every inch is clean. He rises up after soaping up those long legs, letting him rinse off a little before turning off the water. He dries himself off quickly, and wraps Raylan up in a towel. He tugs him along to the bed and lays out another towel across it so Raylan can stretch out and not get the duvet all wet. 

Raylan’s not used to having anyone clean him up like this. Take care of him like this. It’s nice. More than nice. He could get used to it, even. In the mirror before them, Raylan can see Tim is blushing again. He can’t quite figure out why until he realizes he’s been saying his thoughts out loud. 

“You must be dead on your feet to be talking like that,” Tim says, pulling on his briefs. He gets some water from the bathroom and gives Raylan two aspirin. “Take these - they’ll help with the sting,’ he tells him, waiting until he’s done to kneel up on the bed. He straddled Raylan’s hips and poured aloe into his hands. Raylan hisses as those hands come down on his bare shoulders. “I am that. But it is real nice. I know I told you I would, and I really wanted to call ya, baby, but lost my phone in the desert. Would have used Rachel’s, but…” 

Tim’s hands still and he thinks on it for a moment. “Use Rachel’s, Raylan. Or anyone else’s for that matter. Was half outta my mind before she let me know you were both okay.” Tim’s hands start working the cool gel into Raylan’s hot skin again and he can feel when the tension of the trip just slips out of Raylan and leaves him boneless. 

He slips off Raylan’s back, sitting on the bed beside him. “Turn over and I’ll finish up. Let’s get you in the actual bed and sleep for a while. Per Art himself, you two are not to be in tomorrow.” Raylan pushes himself up and over onto his back, scooching up a bit so he’s on the pillows. He finds himself looking into Tim’s denim blue eyes. He reaches up and brushes his cheek with rough fingers, keeping his hand there for a long time. 

“Thanks for coming tonight. Rollie Pike… well, I made a lot of mistakes with him. Things I regret…. It’s good, having you here. I’d have just drank myself into a stupor and spent all night and tomorrow wallowing in my own fuckups. WIth you being here… I still have regrets, but… I’m not alone in my head,” Raylan whispers. Capturing Raylan’s hand and holding it, Tim leans down to close his mouth over the older man’s, kissing him softly. 

“I do my own share of wallowing, Raylan…. Maybe we’ll get each other through somehow,” he says, kissing him again. He sits up to get closer, and Raylan’s smiling at him even when Tim brings his hands down onto his burnt shoulders. He hisses a little at the touch, but then the soothing gel starts doing it’s job and Raylan’s eyes close and his face relaxes. He’s damn near close to asleep when Tim pulls away to slip off the bed. He hears him lock the door, get the lights and then sighs when he feels Tim crawl into bed beside him. 

“Like this, too. You being here just to be here,” Raylan says, voice low and sleepy. Tim’s smile would take Raylan’s breath if he could see it, but it’s enough to feel it against him when TIm presses a kiss to his cheek. “I like being here, too.” he says, and he feels Raylan’s long arm come up and around him to pull him closer. 

Tim didn’t make it through the whole night this time, though. He woke up with a start, pushing himself up and off the bed onto the floor. He didn’t know where the hell he was. It was dark and his heart was racing. He could feel his pulse was practically jumping under his skin. He shoved his head between his knees and tried to catch his breath. He needed to figure out where his spotter was - he shouldn’t be alone. 

He was shaking, and when he heard the voice above his head, he shoved himself back so he was half under the table, eyes searching the darkness. A dim light is turned on - Raylan had grabbed Tim’s phone and turned on the light - and it’s enough for TIm to see a little. The shadows….They didn’t look anything like where he thought he should be. He wraps his arms around himself and rocks a little. 

“Tim? It’s Raylan. You’re alright, Son. You just had yourself a nightmare but you’re okay. It’s just us here now…” he says, keeping his voice low and even. “Just breathe, baby. Just… breathe. In and out. Like me,” he says, making a show of it, seeing it the moment Tim’s eyes lock on his. He can’t talk yet, but he can hear him. Knows who he is, too, and he follows Raylan’s instructions, breathing in and out right in time with him. 

Raylan reaches out a hand after a few and TIm wraps his hand around Raylan’s wrist, squeezing tightly. “You with me, Gutterson?” Raylan asks, sliding down onto the floor in front of TIm. Tim just nods slowly. “I’m with you, Raylan. Right here. Motel. I….” He bites his lip hard, looking away from the other man. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. Raylan won’t hear it, though, placing a cautious hand on Tim’s calf. “Nothing to be sorry about, baby. Told you. Just want you here,” he reassures him. 

Tim shakes his head and rubs his face with his free hand, still gripping Raylan with the other. Raylan can feel him trembling and frowns. “Come on, now. Let’s get you back in bed, yeah?” he asks, but he doesn’t make a move until Tim nods and moves to get up with him. Raylan scoots back in the bed and brings Tim right along with him, bringing the covers up over him. Tim doesn’t lay down just yet, but he does let Raylan cover his shoulders. He leans into the man’s heat but then pulls back, worried about his sunburn. 

“Just come here, baby. It’s already better from all you done,” he whispers. “You can talk if you want to,” Raylan tells him, but Tim just shakes his head. “It was… just faces, this time. Flashing like a photo reel, playing behind my eyes. Faces of targets. Faces of friends. Just… couldn’t get it to stop and then I didn’t know where I was,” he whispers. He lets go of Raylan’s wrist in order to wrap his arms around the older man. 

This wasn’t something he ever did. More because he’d never had the chance, but still. It felt good, having the reassurance of someone else there. “Right here with me, baby… Not going anywhere tonight,” Raylan tells him, and Tim crawls into Raylan’s lap and just holds on. Raylan, for his part, slides down into the bed, keeping Tim right where he planted himself. He covers them both with the blanket and lets Tim hang on as tight as he likes. He flips the light off his phone and then starts rubbing Tim’s back, slowly feeling him start to uncoil and relax. Raylan doesn’t know how long it takes, but he does sense it the moment TIm falls asleep. He presses a kiss into TIm’s hair and tries to do the same. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been sleeping - the room’s got a little light coming’ in, though. He shivers a little, feeling Tim’s hand brushing through the sparse hair on his belly. Feels good, Raylan thinks, arching into those long, gentle fingers. “Sorry - I couldn’t resist,” Tim whispers, his head resting on Raylan’s chest. “Didn’t mean to wake you, I just… like touching you.” 

Raylan smiled, stifling a yawn, eyes still closed as he lets soft hum of approval. “You’re gettin’ absolutely no complaints from me, baby,” Raylan replied sleepily. “Touch to your heart’s content. I’m like a very large cat - pet me anywhere and I’ll bask in it.” 

Tim laughs, running his hand along the smooth skin of Raylan’s side, feeling the muscles and the ribs just underneath. He keeps going, keeping his intentions secret until he gets to just the right spot, tickling under Raylan’s arm. The man jerks a little, grinning and pulling into himself. “Oh… okay. I see. Well, now we know we’re both ticklish. I see what you did there,” he says, laughing softly. “Gotta level the playing field somehow,” Tim responds, no longer tickling but touching Raylan’s warm skin around his shoulder. 

“Still hurt?” he asks. “Can always put more stuff on ya before I leave for work.” Raylan picks up Tim’s phone from the bedside to look at the time. “It’s alright now, I think. Just a little sore. I’ll take some more aspirin before you leave. You got a little while. We could get up and head over to the waffle house if you like?” he asked, knowing TIm gets hungry on a schedule that is so regular he could set his watch by it. 

Tim rests his head on Raylan’s shoulder, not quite ready to get up yet. He wants to thank Raylan for being there for him last night. “I’m pretty sure, if I put in some effort, I can find something right here I like even better than waffles,” he says, letting his hand drift a little lower. Raylan had fallen asleep in his towel last night, but at some point - probably during Tim’s nightmare - he’d slipped on boxers. Tim’s slipped his hand inside the fly and wrapped around Raylan’s cock. 

Raylan let out a soft moan and pushed up into the touch. “Well, I won’t get in the way of you finding your target, Son. You are a sniper, after all,” Raylan, making a show of lifting his arms up over his head and resting back on the pillows. For some reason, the compliment hits Tim deep. That nothing about the night before fazed him. His confidence in Tim hadn’t wavered after seeing him like that - and that wasn’t even his worst, but still. He pushed himself up to press a kiss to the side of Raylan’s mouth. Then he moved down the bed ends up where he wants to be. Stroking Raylan a few times, letting him get nice and hard in his hand, he lets go long enough to tug the boxers down and then takes him into his mouth. 

The first taste is sweet, tentative with lots of swirling tongue against the slit. “Jesus wept, Son,” he hisses, a wide smile on his face as he lets out a low rumble of appreciation. “So good, baby,” Raylan tells him and Tim hums around him appreciatively, clearly loving the praise. He keeps his eyes on Raylan’s, and pulls him in more deeply. He uses his hand to work him nice and slow, keeping his lips wrapped tight around the head as he moves his mouth up and down. 

Raylan feels that slow burn twist its way down low through his belly, and he can’t keep his hips still, either, needing this to go faster. Tim plants his hands on either side of Raylan’s thighs, and hums his encouragement, wanting him to use his mouth to chase his own pleasure. Raylan’s eyes squeezed shut and he bites back a groan. He opens them again and locks eyes with Tim, licking his hips and bracing himself with his elbows. Tim slides down and takes Raylan as deep as he can, showing him what he can take. 

Tim’s own cock is hard between his legs, and he drops his waist to get friction against the bed as Raylan takes his mouth. Just pleasing Raylan like this is enough to get him off, but he doesn’t want to come yet - wants to see Raylan fall apart first. It doesn’t take long - a shuddering breath and slew of sweet curses leave the older man as he lifts himself off the bed and deep into TIm’s throat. 

Raylan’s hands were gripping the bedspread and when he felt like he was too close to stop, he tried to warn Tim. Tim just doubled down, pulling almost all the way off and using a fist to milk the man through his release. Raylan could see Tim’s pupils were huge - his expression too blissed out not to have come over the edge right along with him,

“Christ Almighty, Son… you know how hot it is that you came, too?” he says, sitting up and trying to do both catch his breath and tug Tim up to lay on top of him. It was a little clumsy, but he got the younger man tucked up against his chest before he settled back against the pillows. Tim’s body was loose and warm, and when Raylan looked down at him, he was smiling the sweetest smile. 

“I like it. Getting you off, I mean,” he says, once he can find words again. “Doesn’t always get me off, but this time…. You fucking my mouth like that? I like giving you that,” he tries to explain. Raylan just lets out a low growl of appreciation, pressing a kiss to the top of Tim’s head. “That’s some of the sexiest shit I’ve ever heard,” he whispers against his ear, wrapping his arms tight around Tim and holding him. 

“You keep giving me things I never had before, baby,” Raylan whispers, feeling high and mellow at the same time. Tim just curls deeper into Raylan’s warm body, fitting himself against the man. “I’d say we’re about even on that front so far, but I’m all for upping the ante. You keep wanting me here, I’ll keep trying to surprise you.”

Raylan rested his hand on Tim’s cheek, stroking gently, coaxing him up for a long, lingering kiss. “I definitely want you, Tim. With me,” he says softly. “Let’s get a shower. Art may have said I don’t have to be there, but won’t he be surprised when I show up on time, with you. After we hit the Waffle House, of course - I’m already learning a few things about the care and feeding of my favorite Deputy.” Tim just laughed. “And here Art was so sure you’d be a bad influence on me,” he teases, making Raylan laugh. “Give me time, Tim. Just give me time,” he says, eyes twinkling as he licked into Tim’s mouth, kissing him again.


	4. First Night In Harlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raylan goes down to Harlan, Tim follows. Together, they find something new and good in the place Raylan left behind so long ago.

Tim had been loaned out to the Marshal’s in Georgia for the week, but he’d talked to Raylan almost every day he was dealing with his Daddy being arrested. He sounded stressed out, worried and pissed off all at once. His Aunt Helen’d been attacked, too, by some thugs and Tim hated that Raylan was having to deal with that shit. Family, he knew, was family. 

When Tim finally made it back to Lexington, he didn’t head to his apartment, he went to the motel. Raylan’s town car wasn’t there, though. He dug his phone out of his pocket and found he had a voicemail from the man himself. Harlan. He was in Harlan and wouldn’t be making it back that night. Tim pocketed his phone, put his truck into reverse and headed out of town. 

He’d found Raylan’s car parked at a bar owned by Johnny Crowder of all people. He pulled in beside it and got out, stretching his legs. He went into the bar, and then out again after not finding Raylan inside. He walked toward the back, and there was his man, talking to Johnny while swinging a baseball bat. 

He had no business looking that damned good, Tim thought, standing in the shadows, watching just out of sight. Raylan was born to swing a bat, though, and under any other circumstances, Tim would love to take him to the batting cages and just watch him go. There would be beer. And Raylan in a baseball cap, or so he could hope. Tim blinked, realizing the talk was over, and Johnny had gone back inside, while Raylan was heading straight for him, seemingly having gotten whatever information he’d been after. 

“Well look who’s back,” Raylan said, by way of a greeting. Tim flushed, feeling caught out, but then Raylan gave him a smile that made him easy again. “When I got your message, I….” but it was lost on him, what to say. He had no cause to come to Harlan himself, but Raylan was here, and he’d been away from him for over five days. 

“You what? Decided to drive yourself another hour and a half just to come to Harlan and find me?” He asked, his voice low and serious. Tim backed up, wary, but nodding. Harlan did things to Raylan, he did know that, but he still took the chance that he could help make things a little easier for the older man. 

“I’m not so tired that I can’t just turn around and head back, Ray - I just…” Raylan looked behind and around them before moving in closer to Tim, crowding him up against the shadow of the building. “You missed me,” Raylan finished his sentence, leaning his head in close so he can give him a kiss. It was supposed to be quick. Chaste, even, but then Tim let loose a soft little moan and Raylan couldn’t stop himself. He opened his mouth and coaxed Tim to do the same, making the kiss last much longer than either intended. 

Tim wouldn’t risk any more - not here, where they could get caught. It worried him enough that he slipped out from the wall and moved a few feet away, though his cheeks were still pink in that way Raylan loved, and Raylan’s eyes were calm in a way they hadn’t been in days. “Come on, then, Deputy. I need to make a stop, but then we’ll go somewhere we can do that and a little more,” he says, Raylan’s voice like honey now, making Tim shiver. 

He leads Tim to his town car. “We’ll come back for your truck in a while. You come along with me and I can catch you up with all that’s been happening down here lately,” he says, letting them both get in the car before taking off toward Aunt Helen’s old house. He had business with Stan Perkins. 

When they pulled up to the property, Tim offered to wait outside, but Raylan wasn’t having it. So, he went inside and stood inside the door, leaning on it all casual while Raylan pontificated his way through the place. Raylan talked in a way that Tim wanted to hear more of, but he kept his face cool, none of the men even trying to look his way. When Raylan got what he was looking for, Tim turned his head. He wouldn’t have cared what Raylan had done to the little pissant - you don’t mess with family, asshole - but his man kept his cool in a way that made Tim proud. Raylan, he knew, didn’t get enough credit sometimes. He was a good man - even when he could get away with being bad. 

He followed him out to the car again, and this time, they headed to the hospital and Tim did wait. Arlo was not something Tim wanted to be privy to just yet - he had a feeling when he met the man for the first time, it’d be unforgettable enough - why rush things. Raylan looked determined, anger simmering beneath his calm exterior. He was dangerous like this, and yet none of it scared Tim in the least. He was leaning on the passenger door when Raylan came walking out. He looked like a wild storm just before it’s ready to hit. Tim knew right then he wanted to walk straight into it. 

Without words, they got into the car and Raylan drove them to his childhood home. He opened the car door and got out, flashlight in hand. He left the door open and walked toward the gravestones that stood at the side of the property. Tim watched him as he studied them, waiting for the man to come back. It took a while, but then Raylan got back in behind the driver seat, started the car and got them on the road again. He had his hand on Tim’s thigh, up high, gripping him like he might try and get away. Tim just covered Raylan’s hand with his own, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He was hard as a damned rock the whole ride. 

“Follow me - there’s a motel up the way and we’ll get us a room and head back early tomorrow,” Raylan says softly, moving to pull his hand away. Tim grabs it and squeezes. “See you in a few, then,” he says, slipping out of the car and hopping into his SUV. 

Twenty minutes later, he’s pulling around the back of the motel, and Raylan is getting out of his car and heading toward a room at the end of the row. Tim grabs his duffel and follows him. Once he’s through the door, he feels Raylan’s hands on him, pushing him back against it. The kiss Raylan lays on him is devastating. By the time Raylan finally pulls back, Tim can’t feel his own damned legs. He wraps his arms around Raylan’s neck and all but begs for more. 

“You kiss like a god-damned hurricane, Ray….” Tim tells him, a little proud of himself for being able to say that many words in a row. That earns him a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses from his shoulder to his neck, Raylan’s lips suddenly against his ear. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” Tim shudders and nods, then, grinning and pushing Raylan back. “You want me naked, you know what to do about it, don’t you?” he says, sounding bold - like he’s figured out that it’s okay to be here. More than that, that Raylan’s glad he came. 

Raylan’s grin turns positively wicked. He’s slow to get to his knees, starting with Tim’s boots. He gets them off one at a time, though, putting them neatly together and out of the way. Tim holds on to Raylan’s shoulder as he lifts each foot, his socks coming off next. “You know, while you’re down there,” he says, rolling to the balls of his feet, his hips thrusting out suggestively. At first, Raylan just gives him a long, low sounding chuckle. But then, to Tim’s surprise, he rubs his cheek against the hard outline of Tim’s dick, turning and mouthing him over his jeans. 

“Fuck, Raylan….” he says, closing his eyes so he can’t see what Raylan is doing - he could very easily come in his pants if Raylan keeps this up. “Whatever you want, baby,” Raylan tells him, but then Tim realizes what he’d said and how much he wants it. They haven't done that yet and Tim was more than ready. Tim’s voice comes out a little less steady than he’d like when he tells Raylan, “Yeah… please…. I want you to.” 

Raylan looks up at him then, eyes wide - no longer quite as wild, either, but filled with something more like unbridled longing. His steady hands are quicker now, first removing Tim's side arm and tossing it onto the bed. Then working Tim’s fly open, tugging both his jeans and briefs over his lean, muscular hips. Tim just smiles at Raylan, letting him keep on going, dragging them both down to his ankles. He he steps out of them, already working on his own henley and undershirt, tossing both to the floor beside him. No more teasing or waiting around for Raylan to do the work - he stands before his man, naked and unafraid. 

Raylan takes in the muscular frame of his sniper, openly admiring him. It’s not the first time he’d seen Tim naked, but this was suddenly different. He stood up with that familiar easy grace, never taking his eyes away. He's quick, though. pulling off his jacket and tossing it over a chair. His side arm, which he tossed on the bed beside Tim’s, and then undid his tie. He got his shirt unbuttoned and off, as well as his tee shirt underneath. He unbuckled his belt and, after toeing off his boots, shucked his own jeans and boxer briefs down to the floor. stepping out of them as he pulled off his socks. Then he's right there, standing up straight for Tim to see. 

“Is it hard being so damned gorgeous all the time?” Tim asked honestly, staring unabashed at the man before him. Raylan Givens was as close to a real life Adonis as any man he’d ever seen. Tim would know - having been a soldier, he’d spent lots of time around guys who kept themselves up - but Raylan’s perfect body seemed effortless. Tim wanted to touch him every-fucking-where. 

Raylan knew Tim was mostly serious, but he couldn’t concentrate on the question. Tim’s compact body was all muscle. Strong thighs and calves. His stomach was chiseled and hard, and his pecs made Raylan want to start licking and never stop. And then there was Tim’s face - he looked angelic, almost. Sure, he had the best resting bitch face Raylan’d ever seen, but when he was relaxed and smiling? He was goddamn beautiful. 

“Your stomach, though,” Raylan says, disregarding himself in every way, stepping close to run his hands over the hard planes of Tim’s belly. “I’m want to come all over you, baby. Starting with right about here... “ he says, sounding like a man with a plan that doesn’t have a chance of failure. 

Tim’s dick responds to the statement with much enthusiasm, especially when pushes himself right up against the taller man. “Well, then, let's get started with that - the sooner the better, in my opinion," he says, pressing a trail of hot kisses up along Raylan's neck, stopping at his earlobe, sucking it between his lips. "I got lube and condoms in my bag,” he whispers, stepping forward a few steps, forcing Raylan to step backwards until he hit the edge of the bed. With a playful push, he gets his man to sit down on it, leaning down to kiss him hard, sucking on his tongue for a few hot seconds before pulling back. Raylan's arms are wrapped around him and those hazel eyes are on his for the longest time, making Tim feel wanted in a way he'd rarely known before. "Gotta let me go if we want to do this thing right," he whispers, and Raylan's smile is right there as he lets him get up to go to his duffel to get their supplies. 

Turning and tossing them beside Raylan on the bed, he climbs right into Raylan’s lap, knowing it's something Raylan loves and Tim's pretty sure it's his new favorite place to be. He's cupping Raylan’s face in his hands, taking a moment just to look at him. He leans down and kisses him slow and sweet. When he finally pulls himself back, he's got the lube, holding it in his hand for a minute or so to warm it up. “It’ll be quicker if I do this part myself, but I won’t stop you if you want to do it,” he tells Raylan, popping the cap on it, coating his fingers to get ready for Raylan’s cock. 

“Why don’t we do what we do best, Son. Let’s do it together,” Raylan suggests, wrapping his hand around Tim’s, squeezing the bottle and coating both their fingers with the slippery stuff. Tim can’t help the surprised look on his face, but he nods, spreading his thighs even further to give them both better access. He starts slow by himself, but soon enough, he’s got two of his own fingers inside him while Raylan works in two of his own. “Fuck that’s good,” he hisses, biting his lip, Raylan’s eyes dilated so Tim can only see a rim of hazel in the moonlight splashed across his face. 

“I’m ready, Ray…. How do you…” Raylan growled softly, kissing Tim as he let his fingers slip from inside him. He’s quick with the condom, too, putting in on without ever looking away from Tim. “I wanna look at you,” he says simply, picking up the lube again and squeezing some more onto them. He fists his own cock to get it slick, but then takes them both in hand, making Tim jerk a little and arch into his touch. “Fucking gorgeous, baby,” Raylan tells him, letting go of them so he can grip Tim’s ass and lift him up long enough to dump him backward and follow him down onto the bed. 

Nothing happens for a long moment, because Raylan is stretched out over Tim, covering him from head to toe - kissing the very breath from him before they even get started with anything more serious. “Gonna be so good to you, darlin’...” he whispers against Tim’s lips before moving up onto his knees and settling between Tim’s thighs. 

He lifts one of Tim’s legs and kisses all along the strong calf, trailing his tongue over the taut muscle of Tim’s thigh before shouldering it and lifting the other. He gives it the same attention, his breath hot against the cool of Tim’s pale skin. When Raylan shifts his gaze to look at Tim, the man’s eyes are closed and he’s fisting his own cock slowly, squeezing himself a little so he doesn’t come too soon. 

“We’re almost there, baby. Let me just….” he takes a breath, holding it as he takes his own cock in his hand and guides himself in. He lets out a low groan of pleasure, breathing out as he thrusts in just enough to get himself centered. Tim’s eyes are open now and he’s tracking every move Raylan makes. He’s opening for him, wanting him inside, it’s just been a while and he feels full and they haven’t even gotten started yet. “It’s good…. It’s good, just full….” he tries, but he can’t say what he’s feeling - processing too many sensations at once. “

“I’m right here, baby, just let me in and I’ll get us there,” he promises Tim, his voice sounding like honey whiskey to Tim's ears. Tim lets loose a soft needy sound, letting go of his cock so he can put both hands on the bed to give him leverage enough to tilt his hips just enough to let Raylan all the way inside him. “Fuck,” he hisses, amd he’s gripping the bedspread like he can’t let go. “Goddamn, Son….” Raylan concurs, still taking things slow, opening him up in short, shallow thrusts. 

Tim bites his lip and groans. It’s not enough now. He needs more… needs Raylan to move. “Ray, I…… Kiss me,” he all but begs, one hand back on his cock now while using the other to grab Raylan’s shoulder and pull him down where he can reach him with his mouth. Raylan grins and moves along with TIm, swallowing up Tim’s gasps as the muscles in his boy’s legs stretch under Raylan’s weight. 

Raylan kisses Tim like it’s been years and Tim just lets him, moaning into the older man’s mouth. He tries to rock his hips, but Raylan’s the one moving them now and it feels good - so good. When Raylan really starts moving, Tim gets loud, calling out his name. Raylan loves it, loves that he’s the one who gets to see Tim lose his calm. “I’m gonna lose my goddamn mind if you don’t make me come soon,” Tim says against Raylan’s lips, and Raylan takes it as a challenge, tilting his head, that determined look in his eye before planting his hands down on the bed at either side of Tim’s shoulders. 

He leans down and takes Tim's mouth in another scorchingly hot kiss before pulling back and looking at how wrecked Tim looks. "Wanna bet I can get this done for the both of us?" he asks, covering Tim's hand with his own, slowly coaxing it back down to the bed. A long, low groan spills out into the room from somewhere deep in Tim’s belly and Raylan starts putting his back into things, thrusting harder and faster. 

Tim’s practically bent in half, calves gripping Raylan’s strong shoulders. Raylan loves how deep he can get like this. His belly grazes Tim’s cock with each thrust now and he can tell by his boy's face that his cock is hitting that place inside that feels fucking perfect. Tim's right there crying out a slew of nonsense words and Raylan can't help but feel a little proud he can give this to him. “Yes, baby...That’s it, isn't it…. Almost there, babe, come on now,” Raylan coaxes, finding that sweet spot and nailing it over and over until he not only feels it but sees the moment play over Tim’s face. Head back, mouth open, back arched under Raylan as he comes - Raylan’d never seen anything like it and already wants to see it again and again. 

The tightness of being inside Tim while it’s happening hits him hard - his boy’s squeezing the very life out of him and he can’t stop the rush of coming - he rides through it, still moving as hot bursts of electricity seem to shoot straight through him. 

He feels Tim move his legs off his shoulders and wrap around his waist, blinking at him like he’s lost time. He’s pressed tight all along the length of him and it feels so good to be so close. He opens his mouth to say something, but Tim’s already laughing at him so he knows whatever it was didn’t come out right, if at all. Doesn’t matter, though, because the light in Tim’s eyes tells him he’s not laughing at him so much as he is amused by the moment they’re sharing.

Raylan can feel it - that they’re together in a way he hasn’t felt in such a long time. Still connected at the root of things, too, because Tim hasn’t let him go just yet. Feels too damned good being wrapped up in Tim’s body and so he just goes with it, resting his head against Tim’s chest. Tim’s hands are on him - rubbing all along his neck, and his back and shoulders, too. Wherever the sniper can reach. It’s beautiful, and he hears himself say exactly that out loud. Tim’s hands still, then, and he’s not even close to laughing now. Raylan gets himself together enough to lift his head, finding Tim smiling down at him with so much affection in his gaze. 

“It really is… being here with you…. Fuck, Raylan… I don’t know what we’re doing, but whatever it is, it feels like we’re doing it right.” The words hit hard - how good they sound and how right and true they feel. Raylan suddenly finds enough energy to push himself up and capture Tim’s mouth in a searingly hot kiss. When he pulls away, he presses his forehead to Tim’s. “Well, then, I say we best keep it up, then, because I’m tired of ruining every good thing I got going for me,” and it’s so raw, a confession so unexpected, that Tim can only drag Raylan into another kiss - this one sweet and slow, and full of promise.


	5. First Night In Harlan pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in Harlan after a damned good night!

Tim woke up with a start, hearing Raylan’s phone alarm. He turned to wake Raylan, but the bed was empty. He searched for a light under the bathroom door, but the room was dark aside from the light on the phone. Trying not to be concerned, he stretched a little, gingerly, feeling every twinge of their earlier activities in all the best places. He sat up slowly, smiling at the ache he felt in his backside. He’d missed that feeling - belonging to someone that was meaningful in a way he’d remember for at least a little while. 

He started thinking about how different things were between Raylan and he - how he’d just assumed so many things. That Raylan wouldn’t want him for more than a one night stand. That Raylan liked to flirt, but a guy like him couldn’t or wouldn’t be into anything more serious. How Tim was a novelty - he’d shake his curiosity and they’d be done with this. How could he be so wrong about so many things? 

He shook off those thoughts quickly enough, though, sitting there smiling in the dark, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He flipped on the bedside lamp and looked around, suddenly wishing the room had come with a coffee maker. Then he started taking stock - happy to see that Raylan’s hat was still sitting on the dresser. The older man’s clothes and boots were gone, though, as well as his jacket. His gun, however - now that Tim had thought to check - was still sitting beside Tim’s in the bedside drawer. 

“At least you ain’t gone’ far,” Tim thinks out loud, gingerly getting up and going into the bathroom. He doesn’t need a shower - they’d done that a few hours ago, but he does wet his hair and brush his teeth after hitting the head. He’s back sitting on the edge of the bed when he hears someone at the door. He’s smiling as he tugs on his underwear and jeans, standing there with the fly undone, watching Raylan come in the door. 

His man came in carrying two cups of steaming coffee and a bag full of what Tim could only hope is breakfast. He moves to him, taking the tray of coffees and the bag, setting them down on the dresser. He wraps his arms around Raylan, pressing himself in tight against him. “Mornin’,” Raylan whispers into Tim’s hair, and Tim lifts his head for Raylan to kiss him slow and sweet. 

When they finally stop, Tim’s cheeks are pink and his mouth is red and it’s all Raylan can do not to drag him back into bed. Tim checks his watch and lets out a curse, doing up his fly - his dick half hard with an ache that will be both pleasant and unpleasant during his drive back to Lexington. 

“Sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up, but we don’t have a coffee pot in here and I didn’t want you driving back without any.” Tim gives Raylan the sweetest smile and heads to his duffel. He finds his deodorant already sitting on top, already used by Raylan. “What do you think that kiss was for, Ray? And I’m glad you know to help yourself,” he says, quickly using it and tossing it back in the bag. He grabs out a fresh tee shirt and polo, putting them on. He is quick with getting socks and boots on, too. By the time he’s dressed, Raylan’s got his gun and badge on the bed waiting. He clips both to his belt and then picks up his phone. 

When he’s got nothing left to do but put on his jacket and grab his bag, he goes to Raylan and plants himself right next to him. Raylan’s already holding his cup out for him to take, which Tim does. He also kisses Raylan’s cheek before looking into the bag Raylan’s holding open for him. 

There’s a breakfast sandwich inside and that’s precisely when Tim realizes he’s starving. He takes a big bite, and the moans that escaped him as he eats could be considered obscene. At least, Raylan certainly thinks so, handing Tim the other half of his just so he’ll keep it up. “Every little noise you’re makin’ is gettin’ me a little harder, baby - I’d say that’s money well spent right there,” he teases, loving the look on Tim’s face. 

Tim just grins and shakes his head, finishing the last bite and wiping his hands on a napkin. “Oh man. That was so good, Ray… Like the kind of good that’s good even when it’s not so good,” he says, and Raylan is just about crying with silent laughter, which makes Tim laugh, too. 

“You know, when you weren’t here, I had a mind to believe you might have run off with the housekeeper, but then I saw your gun and your hat and knew you’d be back. Was pretty sure you’d be bringing coffee, but breakfast just earned you a blowjob when we’re not in such a damned hurry,” he teases him, leaning in against him just to be close. 

“Well, just so you know, Deputy Gutterson, no matter how much I like that hat or that gun, for that matter, I can get new ones. It’s always gonna be you that I’ll be coming back for.” Raylan says into his ear, and Tim’s cheek flush just like always, making Raylan chuckle and kiss Tim’s cheek.

He watches Tim, sipping his coffee a minute, studying the younger man’s face. Tim glances over and sees Raylan’s expression grow serious. “What is it?” he asks, but Raylan just keeps looking at him. “Just wanna make sure you’re okay, I guess. Not too sore?” 

Tim just smirks and stands up, giving Raylan a little shimmy with his fine ass “Not so sore I don’t want to do it again just as soon as we’re able,” he says, and Raylan stands up, then, unable to resist kissing him, his hands coming to rest on his backside, giving him a gentle squeeze. “I’m gonna hold you to that,” Raylan said, a rough edge to his voice. Tim just smirks and shimmies again. "Deputy, I'd say you already are." 

Raylan gives him another squeeze before reluctantly letting him go. “Well, come on then. Let’s hit the road, We’ll see what happens and if we’ll be lucky enough to have a nice, boring day that ends in dinner and whatever else your wild imagination can drum up,” he says, kissing Tim again. When they pull away, though, he’s looking serious again and Tim just meets his gaze with calm and steady eyes. 

“I sure am glad you came down here last night. Last thing I expected, but everything about you surprises the hell out of me,” he says, and Tim thinks he looks happy about it. “Imma keep doing that like it’s my job, just so you know,” Tim promises and Raylan kisses him once more - a slow burn that leaves Tim more than a little dazed.

After a minute, Raylan puts on his hat and takes up his coffee, heading to the door. He holds it for Tim, who’s got his coffee in one hand and duffel in the other. Once they’re outside, Raylan tells Tim, “I figure that sandwich ain’t gonna hold you until we get back to Lex, so there’s a muffin waiting for you in your truck. You best call me when you start eating it, though, ‘cause if you’re gonna be making any of them noises, I surely don’t want to miss it.” Tim just tips his head back and laughs all the way to his truck, still grinning when he puts the car into gear and starts following Raylan out onto the road home.


	6. Not Gonna Break Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During/directly after The Collector and heads into the beginning of Blind Spot, straying from the plot in that Raylan goes to Harlan AFTER Ava's almost killed in her bed.

They make it into the office without being late, and Raylan finds out he’s gonna be working with Art on a case involving some sort of art connoisseur named Carnes. Tim and Rachel are on it, but peripherally, watching the two older men sort out the real details. He reads up on what they’ve got and figures the wife’s the guilty party once the guy in question ends up dead. After that, aside from watching Raylan’s mood deteriorate as the case wears on, it’s kinda fun watching the trap get laid, Caryn Carnes landing herself right in it and finally admitting to everything. He was proud of Raylan - Art, too, for trusting him. It sure does make it easy for the whole thing to get wrapped up - neat and tidy, something that doesn’t happen nearly enough.

Tim waits for Raylan to finish things, and when he does finally walk out to his town car, he’s distracted. Tim doesn’t know why, but also knows that space is sometimes what’s needed to sort out some shit. He’s got his hands tucked in his jean pockets, not looking at Raylan. “Look, umm.. I know it’s been a long day - we can each head on home and catch up later tomorrow?” he suggests, trying to give the older man an out. 

Raylan looks like he’s not quite sure what he wants to say, but then he shakes his head slightly, lifting his gaze, searching for Tim’s eyes. Tim bites his lip and then lets it go, shifting to look Raylan in the eye. “I’m beat, but I still want you to come by - I might be lousy company, but it’s got nothing to do with you.” 

Tim thinks of how Raylan had told him that first night that, nightmares or no, he’d wanted him to stay. And so he nods, giving Raylan a small smile. “I’ll guess I’ll see you soon, then,” he says, before nodding once more, turning and walking out to his truck.

The ride back into town had Tim doing nothing but thinking. The Carnes case had really seemed to mess with Raylan’s perspective, and Tim hated seeing his man battling his demons, but knows it must be done. He stopped at a gas station on his way over to the motel, and in a last minute decision, went back inside to pick up some vanilla ice cream.  


With Raylan feeling low, this, Tim knew, would maybe be enough to help make him feel a little better. When he pulled into the lot, he can see Raylan sitting at the small table outside his room. He’s not alone, either. Winona’s sitting there with him. Well, that was something. He tried not to worry about this, because Winona and Raylan were bound to still be in contact. Especially since they all worked in the same damn building. He didn’t stop, and he didn’t turn around. He just pulled around to the end of the lot and parked.  


He’d know Raylan had seen him –the man’s eyes were on him as he drove past - which, if Tim was honest, set a fire low in his belly. Being scrutinized by that intense gaze - the full weight of Raylan’s attention at any time was more than enough to arouse him. Away from it, though, he had time to think. He thought about Raylan and how he’d been at the arrest earlier, all wrapped up in his thoughts and looking angry in a way that made Tim a little crazy. He wanted to walk right into his space and kiss that expression off his handsome face. 

Tim couldn’t help but wonder what it was about the Carnes case that had Raylan in a bad headspace. He also couldn’t help but wonder if Winona had come by on her own, or if Raylan had invited her. They hadn’t talked about Winona. Hell, they don’t talk about much beyond themselves when in each other’s company. Which meant that Tim only knew the office gossip. Tim hated it - he knew what people said - always painting Raylan in the shittiest light possible. Tim didn’t know better so much as he refused to believe was anywhere near the whole truth. Relationships aren’t one sided, he knows. Always takes someone to start them and end them, no matter how good or bad they go in the middle. 

He’s still thinking about it when he’s startled by the sound of an engine, the tail lights pulling out onto the street. He shakes the thoughts from his head and starts his truck. He pulls in and parks in the spot Winona left. He watches Raylan out the windshield for a minute before grabbing the bag with the ice cream in it and getting out. He approaches Raylan without much of a greeting, choosing to set down the bag down in front of him, with the and the spoon beside it. Raylan just watches as Tim swipes the drink in front of him and sits down opposite him. Raylan’s looking at him like he’s a puzzle needs working out, and Tim just looks right back at him, all ease and calm, sipping the drink. Raylan breaks their staring contest and opens the bag. A genuine, if tired, smile changes the man’s entire expression. 

“You brought me ice cream.” Tim bounces his knee and smiles a little, shrugging. “Today seemed like a hard one for ya, I just... want to make it better.” Raylan’s not talking, though, almost a quarter way through the damn pint. He does meet Tim’s eyes, though, a softer, more contented expression on his face. He seems pretty determined to tackle the rest with the same level of gusto, too. Tim just smiles and watches, because Raylan eating ice cream is a beautiful thing. 

He’s openly staring, finished with the drink when Raylan starts to speak. “Today sucked, you’re right about that. And Winona – you know you don’t have to be worried about her, right?” he stops himself for a second, eyes locked on Tim’s.  


Tim nods, reaching out a foot to knock Raylan’s long leg. “I figure I’ll save worrying for when she’s on the inside of your motel room,” he says, and he suddenly believes it himself. The way Raylan’s looking at him right now, he truly ain’t worried about Raylan’s ex-wife. Raylan smirks again, nodding a few times before continuing with both his ice cream and the conversation. 

“It’s her husband, Gary. Realtor. He’s into some shady shit and she’s concerned. Not sure what I can do about it, but you know,” he says, letting the sentence drift. Tim just studies his face and shrugs. “I know you’ll think of something,” Tim says, and it hits Raylan in just the right spot. Tim’s confidence and lack of judgement making him relax and feel more like himself.  


He watched as Tim stood up, looking at his motel door. “Got any beer inside?” Raylan just nods to the door. “In the fridge. That microbrew you like,” he said, and Tim’s smile widened and he turned to go inside. Raylan just sat back, watching him go. When he looks down at his ice cream, he knows he’s done with it now. Standing up and stretching his long legs, he tosses everything into the garbage and follows Tim inside, shutting the door behind him. 

Tim stood up from grabbing his beer, seeing Raylan come in. The look in Raylan’s eyes was enough for him to set the beer down on the dresser walk right over to him, standing close. He doesn’t ask what’s going on inside the man’s head - talking doesn’t seem like it’ll make much difference at the moment. Instead, he reaches up to brush Raylan’s cheek with his hand, keeping on until it’s resting on the back of his neck. His other hand is on Raylan’s shoulder, feeling the tension under his finger tips. “Well, that’s enough of that,” he thinks out loud,” and pulls him down into a kiss. He takes his time, putting more and more heat into it, encouraged by the weight of Raylan’s hands on his waist. 

Tim slides a knee between Raylan’s legs, bringing them even closer. He can feel how hard his man is against him and he aims to do something about it. Sliding his hand from Raylan’s shoulder to his belt, he works it open with one hand. He gets his fly open, too, rocking into Raylan a little as he closes his hand around his hardening cock. 

Rayan’s got one hand on Tim’s ass as he fists him, small moans of pleasure filling up the silence of the room. His other hand is cupping Tim’s jaw, and when Tim pulls away to catch his breath, Raylan slides a thumb over his bottom lip. His pupils are huge and the sound from Tim is lower now, closed off when he sucks Raylan’s thumb into his mouth. He’s stroking Raylan’s cock with the same movements he makes with his tongue and Raylan can’t watch anymore, letting his head fall back against the door.  


“Gonna be the death of me, Son,” he murmurs, a low sound rumbling out of him that makes Tim shudder. He’s about to drop to his knees - seems the logical thing since they’re gonna drop out from under him if they keep this up when Raylan’s phone rings, loud and shrill, in his pocket. 

Tim needs a minute to understand what he’s heard, he’s so damn blissed out and ready. He figures it out quick enough, though, and the intensity of the moment is broken even more by the soft curse Raylan lets out.

“Fuck,” he growls, and he knows he’s gotta check it - it won’t stop ringing. He presses his forehead against Tim’s and answers, sounding so put out that it’s a wonder the person didn’t just hang up instead of start talking. 

That tension goes right back into Raylan’s shoulders, though, when he hears the caller. 

“Ava?” he barks, eyes narrowing. He listens for a minute, and Tim’s close enough to hear and let out a low curse of his own, taking a breath and getting Raylan tucked away and his fly buttoned up again. 

“Fuck…. No, Ava, it’s…. It’s fine. I’m on my way. Call the cops, though - right fucking now, ya hear?” Tim hears Raylan’s response. His hands are resting on Raylan’s belt buckle, his eyes on the floor - anywhere but on Raylan’s face. 

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he groans and leans his head back on the door, bringing it back against it once with a soft thump. Tim looks up, shaking his head. He wraps his arms around Raylan, distracting him from any more self harm. Raylan leans his forehead down to rest in the crook of Tim’s neck. 

“Whole day’s just fucked,” he gripes softly against Tim’s ear. Tim just holds him, feeling a little frustrated and disappointed, but damn - Ava could have been shot. Or killed. He wouldn’t want that news, and he knows Raylan wouldn’t either. 

“I cannot disagree,” Tim agrees softly, squeezing Raylan tighter. Raylan pulls away a little and strokes Tim’s cheek, leaning down to kiss him, low and sweet. Tim squirms, pulling back, looking frustrated and like the older man may just be an idiot. “Do not even start, Ray, please….” he says, sounding irritated, but looking like he wants to stick his tongue back in Raylan’s mouth. Raylan can’t help it - the look is cute as hell and he presses another quick kiss to Tim’s lips. 

“Not starting, baby…. Just reminding myself of something very important right now.” And he’s grinning a little - enough that Tim narrows his gaze. “Yeah? And what’s that?” he asks, sounding not exactly thrilled, considering how the evening’s gone, but also the tiniest bit curious. 

Raylan keeps smirking, leaning down until his lips are right over TIm’s ear. “It ain’t right to say it, and I do know that, but I can’t help bein’ glad as hell that it’s you I’m with and not her.” 

Tim feels his whole mood shift in the span of seconds, lifting his eyes to Raylan’s, smiling like an idiot. He tips his head and kisses him hard, grabbing Raylan’ shirt in his fists to keep him still as he does it, too. A few seconds pass and he pulls away, slowly releasing it and smoothing it out, keeping his hands right there on his chest. 

“So, we’re going to Harlan, then,” he says, stepping back and grabbing his beer, downing half in just a few swallows, handing it to Raylan to finish, which he does. Raylan sets the bottle down on the table and takes his keys out of his pocket, grinning like a fool. “Yeah, baby, I suppose we are.”


	7. Blindsided In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7 Blind Spot plot is used - some mild spoilers for this episode, but with my own spin.

Raylan drives while Tim manages to consume half a bucket of chicken from Kentucky’s ‘finest’. “It’s not that it ain’t good, Ray, it’s just it’s not… good good. Like that breakfast sandwich - it hit the spot at the time. This...this does, too,” he says, happily sucking his fingers after finishing his third drumstick. “You keep doing that while we’re in a time crunch, Imma crash the car, Son,” Raylan says, voice like honey, eyes flicking from Tim’s mouth to the road. His look would wither the ‘mood’ for anyone else, but Tim just waggles his eyebrows and reaches for another piece of chicken. 

“Keep threatening me with a good time, Deputy - I dare you,” Tim says, and it’s when he drops his voice to that particular timber that Raylan has to recorrect the trajectory of the car and work at keeping it *on* the actual road. “This night better get unfucked up fast, because you are just begging me to spank you and I don’t know how much more I can take,” he says, sounding rough around the edges. 

Tim takes pity on him and stays quiet, though he does give Raylan’s knee a little squeeze. He also breathes through the twinge in his groin and concentrates on not pushing things any farther than either of them can handle. 

“So, what’s the plan? Mosley’s there already - you want me to take Ava back with me in her car? Because I can do that. Last place anyone’ll look for her is at my apartment,” he suggests. Raylan thinks on it, and nods. “It’s a good plan, babe… Let’s see what’s what when we get there, huh?” he suggests, reaching into the bucket and getting his own piece of chicken. 

“You didn’t say anything about the spanking thing - you know I was mostly kidding, right?” he says, and Tim’s burst of laughter makes Raylan jump. “Mostly kidding, huh? I’d say a well timed smack on the ass moves things right along in certain circumstances, Raylan - you’ll just have to figure out when that is.” Raylan smirked, ate his chicken and, after wiping his hands, reached for one of Tim’s, holding it on up until they pulled into Ava’s driveway. 

They find her sitting in a fluffy bathrobe, curled up on her sofa sipping three fingers of bourbon. Mosely’s waiting for Raylan, but Tim actually goes on inside. She sees him and is surprised if her eyes being round as saucers is any indication. He introduces himself again, and moves to sit on the chair by the sofa. 

“Raylan’s outside getting the details, but he’ll be along in a minute. Can I get you anything?” he asks, looking around, studying the room and her surroundings. “No, I think I got exactly what I need right here, thanks. Sonofabitch… I got him - clipped him, though he got away. Wasn’t even after me - for some reason, he thought Raylan’d be here. Maybe because we… Well,.... Came up behind him as he was shooting and he seemed surprised as hell I wasn’t in the bed, but even more so that I was alone in the house.” 

Tim sat there, shock on his face, not that she noticed. Clearly, this wasn’t her first glass since the shooting - the bottle sat beside her on the floor half empty. “How do you know it was Raylan he was expecting to be here? Did he say anything else?” he asked carefully, his training kicking in quick. She just looked at him, and her eyes were sad. Really sad. “He said his name…. Said “Where the hell is Givens?” just as I got my shotgun up and pointed at him.” 

Raylan was walking in just as she’d said it, having gotten the information from Mosely. It shook him to the core that she’d nearly been hurt because of him. He was sure it was Boyd or his father Bo coming for her over the death of Bowman, but they weren’t after her - at least not yet - and that left Raylan twisted up. 

“Ava, honey, I want you to get some clothes on, okay? Tim’s gonna take you on back to Lex with him, and I’m gonna stay here and try and figure this out. Gotta keep you safe, darlin’,” Raylan tells her, coming to kneel in front of her. She looks at him and goes to take another drink. Raylan stops her, getting the glass from her and handing it off to Tim. 

Tim takes it, and the bottle, and walks into the kitchen, trying to get his shit together and not think of what it means that someone is gunning for his man. He pours the bourbon back in the bottle, caps it and puts it up high in a cupboard, setting the glass in the sink. He’d been half tempted to take a shot, but he needed his mind clear for the duration of this.

Raylan was walking Ava to the bathroom, and once he’d gotten her inside with fresh clothes, he headed toward Tim in the kitchen to get her some water. Mosely’s waiting out on the porch again, and it’s just the two of them, but Tim’s still careful. He just slips a hand around Raylan’s wrist and squeezes. Raylan looks from his wrist up to Tim’s face, leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth. “We got this until we don’t, understand? Ain’t nobody can handle this better than us. I’ll get Rachel and Art up to speed, you just get her home. I’ll follow up whatever leads shake out down here, and keep you in the loop, alright?” 

Tim isn’t sure who it is Raylan is trying harder to convince, but he’s going with himself. Another squeeze to his wrist and he lets go, nodding slowly. “I trust you, Raylan.” And those words seem to put a light in his man’s eyes bright enough to light the dark. 

“Thank you,” is all Raylan can say, and Tim manages to smile for him, eyes calm and sure as ever. The bathroom door opens and Ava comes out looking a little worse for wear. She’s got a small bag with her and her purse. Tim takes it as their cue to head out. 

“You give me your keys and pick the music, huh?” he says, and she just gives him a little look Tim takes to mean something like “are you for real?” but then she softens, realizing that yeah, he really is. “Okay, then…” she says, and starts for the door. 

Raylan walks them out and wraps her up in a hug, kissing her hair. “We’ll get this sorted and your house fixed up, alright? Good as new.” Ava just looks at the house and then at Raylan. “I believe you, Raylan,” is what she says, but it’s easy to sense the sadness inside her. One more squeeze and Raylan gets her in the car with her seatbelt. He shares a long look with Tim over the car before letting him get inside and pull away. 

When he turns to Mosley, he’s already nodding to his own patrol car. “Let’s go see what we can find out,” he says, and Raylan just nods, fixes his hat and gets in the passenger seat.

“Wonder why they thought I was down here - haven’t seen Ava anywhere but the courthouse in a couple weeks,” he says out loud, trying to work out what the hell was happening. He called Art and gave him a heads up - where he and Tim have been and what’s been happening. Art’s not happy, but he’s not mad, either, knowing that Raylan’s been doing what he’d promised and not messing around with Ava. 

“Raylan, I’ll call Rachel - she’ll get in touch with Miami to make sure this isn’t some loose end someone there is trying to tie up. Keep us in the loop - every hour, I want a call in, got it?” Raylan agrees and hangs up, and watches the road. He thinks he used to be familiar with where they are, but it’s been a long time since he’s been here.

“Mosely? Where we goin’?” he asks, an uneasy feeling settling over him.  
“Ain’t there cabins up this way?” he asks, and Mosely has his hands on the wheel, eyes straight ahead. Raylan slips a hand into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He keeps it low between the door and the seat, dialing Tim’s number and then dropping it once it starts ringing, hoping it’ll be enough for Tim to find him. 

Mosely finally starts talking, and Raylan lets him. “Last I saw you, you were going pretty strong with Ava, Raylan - figured you and she might at least stay a thing until I could get this job done. Did I ever tell you about my niece?” he starts, and Raylan knows this cannot lead to anywhere good. It takes a while, though, and he’s actually grateful for it - just in case Tim can use it. And by the time he hears about how the Crowders have wronged the man’s family in a way that is truly heinous, Mosely’s pulling up to an empty looking cabin. 

“I thought I knew this place. Cabins up by that church that burned down about thirty years ago. Place went up after some kids were lighting firecrackers in the basement - two of ‘em died in that fire,” he says, making a show of mentioning it, because, if by some grace Tim is hearing this, he’ll ask Ava and she will remember.

“Enough with the small talk, Raylan. Toss your gun and your backup behind you,” he said, his gun pressed right against Raylan’s temple. Raylan’s expression was steely as he does as told. “Now, get out of the car nice and slow,” Mosely tells him, sliding across the seat right behind him, keeping his gun steady on the Marshal. 

“So, I’m your payment to the Dixie Mafia for Henry Crowder, is that it? You wanted revenge, but couldn’t get it on your own, and when they came knocking, you let ‘em know I was back home in Kentucky. Is that it?” he asks, angry that he hadn’t even considered Mosely a threat. 

Mosely just pointed to the cabin and motioned for Raylan to walk with his gun. “No more talking til Mr Duke gets here, Raylan. I’m actually sorry for how this is gonna go, but I didn’t have a choice. Not gonna lose any sleep over it, even if I am a little sorry it’s come to this.” 

Raylan hated every second of this, but did as Mosely told him to, walking up the steps to the cabin and going inside. It was dark, and Mosely was smart - he stayed behind, directing Raylan to the lightswitch by the door.  
“Go on and sit down - we won’t have to wait long,” he says, finally following him inside. 

Tim answered the call right away, but he didn’t hear Raylan talking. It only took a few seconds to realize what was going on. He threw Ava’s car into a U-turn, heading right back to where they came from. Then, he asked Ava for her cell, handing her his so she could listen as he called into Art.. 

Having a hunch, Art had headed straight into the office after hearing about the shooting and Raylan’s suspicions, and because the line was active for so long, was able to get a trace on the car. Ava, for her part, was sobering up enough that when she heard Raylan start talking about the church, she could direct them there. 

Tim parked Ava’s car half a mile a way and made her promise to stay put - help was on the way. He left her with one of his backups, and ran the half mile up the dirt road up to the cabin. He saw lights on, and wished like hell he had his scope. He couldn’t see shit from this far away beyond shadows, and he had a feeling that was Mosely pacing back and forth. 

Raylan, for his part, was sitting on a chair trying to figure out how the hell to get out of this without winding up looking like the dead guy sitting in the chair opposite him. Ava wasn’t wrong - she did hit the shooter, and apparently, he’d bled out waiting for whomever was coming to meet Mosely. 

Mosely didn’t seem to care about him - a loose end, he said, and Raylan couldn’t help but think ‘Look in the mirror, buddy,” but he knew enough to keep his trap shut. Headlights flooded the yard for a moment, though, and he really needed to think of something fast. 

Tim saw the headlights, too, from six feet up in the tree nearest the porch. With the thick leaves and his dark clothes, being spotted wasn’t a concern. He was laying longways across a thick branch, his glock aimed at whomever was getting out of the vehicle. 

It was just one guy, which he was grateful for. Mosely had the door to the cabin open, coming out to greet him. He had the door swung wide and Tim had eyes on Raylan, who looked no worse for wear considering. Tim smiled in that way that always makes Art a mixture of proud and nervous, and takes his shots. Both men go down - shots to the legs sweeping them onto their collective asses. He drops down and has his gun on the newcomer while Raylan, having taken advantage, had gotten Mosely’s gun and trained it on him. 

“Well, if it ain’t Mr “I Don’t Miss” himself,” Raylan says, and his expression of admiration says all the things that he can’t. Tim nods, that gleam of satisfaction in his eye. “Locals are on their way, as are Art and Rachel,” he says, pulling out some zip ties to secure the two men. He reads them their rights, too, before tossing his cell phone to Raylan. “Ava’s in her truck about a half mile out - give her a call and let her know you’re okay?” 

He heads into the cabin, hoping to find some sort of first aid. When he does find some gauze, he also finds the dead guy, forcing himself not to think about the fact that Raylan could be sitting in that chair in the same condition. He breathes through a wave of nausea, grabbing what supplies he can find, and heads back out to start dressing wounds. 

Within half an hour, ambulances arrive and Tim goes with the prisoners to the hospital, while Raylan waits for Art and their team. Tim keeps his eyes on Raylan through the tiny window of the back until he fades away, shaking the image away and concentrating on the job at hand. 

It takes another hour and a half for Raylan to make his way to the hospital, local authorities in charge of the prisoners and Tim ready to leave. Raylan’s eyes are serious under the brim of his hat, worry making his face look harder than usual. Seeing Tim, steady as always, has him relaxing a little, though. 

“Hey… It’s late - you wanna let's go back to that motel and stay for the night? Art’s giving us the day, he already said.” Tim lets out a long, low hum of approval. “Hell yeah… driving all the way back to Lex tonight is the last thing on my to-do list,” he admits, and then he really looks at Raylan, and it’s in his eyes, how openly relieved he is that his man is safe and sound. 

“You want me to drive?” Tim asks, and Raylan just looks back at him, feeling that warmth from Tim’s gaze. He smiles, tired, but real, and shakes his head. “Nah. I can get us there, babe. Won’t take long.” Tim nods and thinks a minute. “So, where’s Ava?” he asks. “I took her over to Helen’s - she can stay for a few days while her house gets repaired.” 

Tim sniffs and nods. “Good place for her - your Aunt Helen’s pretty steady from what you’ve told me. You gonna introduce me to her any time soon?” He asks, and he has no idea why the idea even occurred to him. Meeting family… Well, that might not be something Raylan’s even considering. 

He gets into the car and buckles his seatbelt, hoping Raylan’s too tired to respond. He really oughta know better, though, because Raylan just takes his hat off and sets it in the back seat, running a hand through his hair. “Sunday dinner, with Arlo out of the way, is something I’ve been promising her. You up for it?” And Tim just stares straight ahead as Raylan starts driving them toward the motel. “Uh, yeah. Sure, sounds good.” he says, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. 

“Good. She makes damn good fried chicken. You know, Tim, the kind that’s really good because it’s really fuckin’ good,” he says, teasing Tim, laughing at his own joke. Tim just rolls his eyes and grins. “Seriously, though, it’s really fuckin’ good. And, if I tell her I’m bringing you, she’ll definitely make enough to feed an Army Ranger,” he says, and he’s grinning like an idiot while he does it, too. Tim reaches across the seat for Raylan’s hand in the dark and wraps his fingers around it, squeezing gently. “Best be careful, Ray, I might just leave you for her if it’s as good as all that.” Raylan just laughs harder and turns his hand so he can hold on tight to Tim’s hand.


	8. Deputy Sex Bomb At Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sex. And then some more sex.

The motel room’s dark, and Tim’s reminded of their last visit. This time, Raylan looks like he’s about to tip over, and Tim just flicks on the bedside lamp, and starts stripping off his clothes, folding them for tomorrow because neither he nor Raylan thought to pack for this so called visit. He did stow the small bag Raylan made him promise to pack a few days ago in Raylan’s car, but that’s toothbrushes and extra underwear, not a full set of clothes. He does have two pairs of shorts, though, which will work out for after their shower. 

“Come on, Ray, I know you’re beat. Let’s shower and sleep - tomorrow we can find food and head on home,” he suggests, but then he’s standing there naked and Raylan’s right behind him, shirt and shoes off, but he’s still got his jeans on, even if they are undone. 

“I am wiped, but I’m also kinda still coming down from that rush of seeing you climb down out of a tree after shooting the two assholes who coulda killed me. That ain’t never not gonna be hot as fuck, Tim,” and he says it right up against Tim’s ear, making the younger man shiver. 

“Wasn’t gonna let those bastards hurt you on my watch, Ray…. That ain’t ever gonna happen if I can help it.” Tim responds, leaning back against the warmth of Raylan’s chest. “You can fuck me again, so long as you know you’ll be doing all the work,” Tim says, because that’d be good - Raylan fucking him would never not be good. 

“Come on with me into the shower, babe… I want to put my hands all over you,” he says, letting out a low moan as he slides his hands along the ridges of Tim’s abs, moving all the way up to his chest, teasing his nipples. 

Tim actually jerks under his touch, reflexively, and then settles, reaching back to slide his fingers through the soft hairs behind Raylan’s neck.   
“Keep that up, would you? I like it when you touch me - been too long since anyone has,” he admits honestly, eyes closed, arching like a cat under Raylan’s warm hands. 

“Touch starved, huh? Can’t have that,” Raylan says in a whisper, running his hands up and down Tim’s body, thumbs digging into that muscular vee at his hips. “Love your body…. It’s fucking perfect,” he says, grinding his hard on into Tim’s ass cheek. 

“Love yours, too. All that easy grace. And the way you just make yourself at home no matter where you’re sitting. Your spine must be made out of spaghetti,” Tim teases, pushing back against Raylan’s hard length. Raylan just chuckles and wraps Tim up in his arms, holding him for a long moment. 

“Alright, babe….Shower, like you suggested, then I got plans for this,” he says, sliding his hand down to stroke TIm’s cock once before letting it go. Tim whines but starts moving. “Don’t worry, baby, I promise I’ll do all the work - you can just lie there while I take care of you,” Raylan says, reaching for Tim’s hands and leading him to the bathroom. 

Tim follows, obedient as always - taking orders seems to be something that’s etched into his very bones - but mainly, he follows now because it’s Raylan doing the asking. Raylan, who cares about him. Who trusts him. And Tim believes he won’t hurt him, so he goes with a sleepy grin on his face, his cock half hard and his body loose from the loss of adrenaline.

Raylan gets the water started, and when it’s warm, gives Tim a gentle push to get inside. He strips down naked himself, joining him under the warm spray. He makes sure to wash every inch of Tim before getting himself clean, rubbing his hands all over Tim’s lean frame. 

Once they’re clean, he shuts the water off, and gets towels to start drying them off. When Tim’s hair is wild and his skin is warm and only slightly damp, he leads Tim to the bed, pulling down the bedspread and sheets, 

Tim crawls in and flops down on his back, yanking the towel from around his hips, and tossing it aside. Raylan was up checking Tim’s bag for the lube, finding it and tossing it on the bed. He unwraps his towel and puts it over the edge of the chair, getting on the bed. 

Tim’s got the lube in his hand, warming it with his palm. He stretches, rolling his whole body with grace that matches Raylan’s own, grinning stupidly. “Thought you weren’t gonna fuck me, Cowboy, Change your mind?” he asks, reaching out for Raylan with his free hand. 

Raylan takes it, and holds on for a moment before letting go. “Nope, need it for this other idea I’ve got. Think you can just relax and let me make ya feel good?” he asks, taking Tim’s legs in his hands, running his palms up and down the solid muscle - the fine hairs soft against his skin. 

Tim opens his thighs wide, gooseflesh making his skin tingle under Raylan’s warmth. “I definitely think I can do that,” he says, grinning. He hums softly, stretching again. “Feels good… you can touch me anywhere you want, Ray... “ Tim says, eyes half closed, another low groan escaping his lips. “That’s my plan, baby, that’s my plan,” Raylan promises, grabbing a pillow from beside Tim and coaxing Tim to lift his hips. He shoves it under and admires the view. 

“Perfect,” he murmurs, looking up at Tim, giving him a wink before taking the lube from him and popping the cap. He coats his fingers liberally, settling in between Tim’s wide spread knees. He takes Tim’s cock in his hand, slowly fisting it, gauging Tim’s reactions. If the way he’s sucking on his bottom lip is any indication, Raylan thinks he’s onto a good start and keeps on going.   
More lube on his fingers and he’s teasing Tim’s entrance with just one finger first, slowly teasing until he's able to slide inside. Tim hisses, eyes soft and wide. He bears down, opening himself up for Raylan while trying to fuck up into the man’s fist. “Feels so good, Ray… so good.”

Raylan just smiles and adds a second finger. He’s relentless, keeping his pace just slow enough to light his boy up from the inside. He’s got Tim whining under his touch and cursing him under his breath in a way that has Raylan have to be careful not to actually laugh. Or blush, because damn, TIm’s voice does *things* to him. And he surely did like hearing his boy talk - even if he was too blissed out hear himself.

“More, you sexy fucking Marlboro man… jesus, how are you even real,” TIm says, feeling too damned good and too tired to make any real sense. He’s only this level of honest when he’s been drinking a whole hell of a lot or getting fucked real good. He’s almost always silently observational - this time, though, he’s giving Raylan a whole lot of what he’s been thinking. 

“Fucking long ass legs, and why those jeans? They actually make normal jeans that don’t look painted on, ya know. And that ass of yours,” he says, sounding angry, but the noises he makes pushing down on Ray’s fingers say otherwise. “It ain’t right, Ray… I want to eat you when you wear those jeans…. And fuck… I can take more than two fingers, you sexy motherfucker,” Tim gripes, grinding down now, gasping when he feels Raylan added a third of his long fingers, stretching that tight muscle. 

When he grazes over his prostate, though, Tim gets sweeter, if not bossier. “Don’t fucking move, Ray, please.. So fucking perfect, baby…. right there, please, Ray… Just keep touching me right there….” he begs, reaching out to wrap his own hand around Raylan’s, squeezing a little harder to make more friction. “Gonna come all over you….” Tim sounds wrecked and Raylan’s cock is hard as hell, reacting to all of Tim’s sounds and the expression on his boy’s face - it’s beautiful.

“I promise you I ain’t gonna complain,” he tells Tim, keeping his hand still but his fingers moving just the way Tim wants. “Watching you fall apart is getting to be one of my most favorite things in the world to see,” Raylan tells him, shuttling his fist a little faster over Tim’s cock. “You come whenever you want, baby, I can’t wait to see it,” he encourages, leaning down to wrap his lips over the head, sucking gently while tongueing the slit. 

The new sensation hits Tim in all the right ways, his heels digging in and his ass coming off the bed as he comes hard enough to take his very breath away. He can’t breathe for the longest time, but then it comes out in a gasp. He reaches out for Raylan’s hand, head tipped down with his eyes squeezed shut, wordlessly begging him not to move just yet - feels too good, whole body shaking as he comes down from his orgasm. 

“Goddamn your fingers, Raylan…..They’re fucking perfect….. You can do that any time you like, feels so damn good,” he says, voice broken and rough. Raylan wipes his mouth with his forearm, looking far too satisfied for a man with a raging hard on. He waits for Tim to come down some more, laughing softly when his boy just lets his legs flop and his arm fall to the side. He’s still got a hold of Raylan’s hand, though, and he squeezes it gently. His eyes are open - sated and sexy, looking right at Raylan.

“I’m good now, babe…. Just sensitive enough. Come on…. Fuck me… it’ll feel so good, Ray… Want to feel you inside me again,” he all but begs, and Raylan bites his lip, moaning at the way Tim sounds. He lets go of Tim’s hand, getting up on his knees to fit himself between TIm’s. He takes each of Tim’s legs in his hands and bends the knee, lifting them up. “Why don’t you wrap ‘em around my waist, baby,” he asks, tipping his head to press a kiss to his knee, stroking along the backs of his thighs. 

Tim locks his ankles right above Raylan’s ass, watching as Raylan soaks his fingers with lube again, fisting his own cock. He lines himself up with Tim’s entrance. It’s shiny wet, so slick and loose from Ray’s fingers. With a slow push and a low groan, he slides right in. 

Tim makes a sinful sound when Raylan bottoms out, the base of his dick in a vice when Tim clenches his hole - his whole body spasming in pleasure. “Fuck,” Raylan breathes, giving Tim a few seconds before pulling out and slamming back home. Tim’s high pitched grunts as Raylan fucks into him spurs the older man on, lowering his elbows so he can press his mouth to Tim’s, feeling a powerful need to kiss him. 

“Fuck, Ray,” Tim breathes, licking his lips, chasing his tongue, reaching for him and pulling him down, bellies touching now as Tim hikes up his legs and gives Raylan more room to move. Tim’s kissing him slow and wet and dirty, his body like liquid fire the more Raylan nudges that sensitive button inside him that keeps lighting him up. 

“Your getting me hard again, Ray… you keep fucking me and make me come,” he tells him, sounding like he’s complaining, but practically growling, chasing Raylan’s tongue. 

Tim’s got one hand between them wrapped around his own cock, stroking it. He’s more than half hard again, though he truly doesn’t know how it’s possible. “Because your boyfriend’s a goddamned sex bomb,” he says outloud in response to his silent question. 

Raylan can’t help it, he laughs, his body pressed against Tim’s and his face buried in Tim’s neck. “No one has ever called me that before, I can promise you. Not until you,” he says, and he digs his knees in and picks up the pace, this new angle making Tim actually start making some real noise - a total turn on for Raylan if he’s honest. He does love knowing he’s doing a good job, after all. 

“Brace yourself, babe - this sex bomb’s about to go off - you want me to help you out before I get there, tell me what you need. Imma ‘bout to lose my ever loving mind just from being inside you,” he whispers, hips snapping harder - pulling out and pushing back in a few more times before he’s coming, feeling a rush of warm come make their bellies even slicker after Tim follows him down.

Raylan stays right where he is, buried inside Tim, unable to move. Tim’s practically purring beneath him, so blissed out. He keeps his legs wrapped around his man, arms coming up to wrap around Raylan’s neck, holding onto him tight. “Fucking hell, Ray… Just…..” and it trails off because Raylan lifts his head just enough to kiss him silent. Slow, sweet kisses that Tim doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of. 

That feeling lasts for another few minutes, and then Tim’s tapping him gently on the back of the shoulder. “Come on, baby… we gotta get up. I don’t mind being stuck with you, but not like this,” he says, hands rubbing his hands up and down that long, lean back. Raylan doesn’t budge an inch, though, and Tim smiles, pressing a kiss to his hair. “Come on, Sex Bomb,... up and at ‘em,” he teases, and Raylan shivers when Tim starts playing with his hair. 

“I’m gonna expect that moniker from now on. Deputy Sex Bomb at your service. How can I help you? I’m US Marshal Deputy Sex Bomb. I can see myself answering the phone that way, can’t you?” He asks, lifting his head, his expression as serious as Tim’d ever seen it. Which has Tim rolling with laughter. “Get up, you ass… you’re lucky I’m not making you carry me, I’m so fucked out. And Deputy Sex Bomb’s buying me breakfast tomorrow morning, just you bet on that,” he says, still laughing when Raylan gets up and off the bed on legs as steady as a newborn colt’s. When he turns back to reach for Tim, Tim pushes him away. “As if I’d let you carry me - you’re fucked out, too - you’ll just drop me,” he says, shaking his head as he gets to his feet. “And I ain’t sleeping in the wet spot, either, just know that,” Tim says, walking into the bathroom again to start the shower again. Raylan can’t help grinning as he grabs the blanket from inside the dresser and spreads it out before following Tim into the bathroom.


	9. Domestic Partnerships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowback happens, and after, Raylan gets a chance to see Tim's place for the first time.

Tim did the work this time in what might just be the quickest shower in the history of such things. Gentle hands ghost over Raylan’s strong body, warming him up far more than the hot water drenching his skin. He steps back to watch Tim wash himself up, blinking the water out of his eyes. His boy is so strong, He drags a hand up that strong back, pulling him close after the water is turned off. 

“No way, Do not even start, I won’t even be awake in five minutes,” Tim complains, even while pressing back against Raylan’s chest. “Not starting, just… touching my boyfriend. That’s what you said, right?” he says, lips against Tim’s ear. That blush Raylan loves so much starts immediately and Raylan thought twice about chasing it, but instead, wrapped a towel around Tim’s waist and then his own, dragging him back to the bedroom. 

Tim collapses onto the bed, groaning as his face hits the pillow. He breathes in deep, smelling Raylan and relaxing. Even more so when he feels Raylan press tight against his back. Closing his eyes, he slips into a dreamless sleep.

********************

Raylan gets the news that Bo Crowder’s early release has gone through. Damn that sonofabitch Mosely. Boyd, well, Raylan can almost deal with him, even after the shooting, but Bo’s a different animal altogether. With Bo comes Arlo, and Raylan truly does not want to deal with his father any more than he already has. He thinks of Tim and how much bullshit being with Raylan might cause him. Looking over at him, his boy working diligently on some report and paying him no attention, he thinks he should let Tim decide what trouble he’s worth. For now, at least. Art calls him into his office to talk about his thing with Vasquez, and so he goes, dropping a note on TIm’s desk to get lunch soon. 

Talking with Art about Ava has Raylan all kinds of uncomfortable. He truly doesn’t know what he was thinking - being lonely is not a reason to compromise a witness. And Ava deserved better - a real friend and not someone else who’d essentially used her up. Raylan has no plans to be with her again, but especially after her kidnapping, his protective streak is a mile wide in her regard. 

“Look, it was a mistake, Art. One I’m not planning to make again,” and Art was studying his face, surprised at just how serious Raylan looked. “See that you don’t, then.” Art looks out into the bullpen and frowns. “Looks like they’re bringing Wallace in,” he says, nodding to the two guards all but shoving their prisoner into the locker room. 

Raylan glances back, but doesn’t do much beyond shrug. And then, less than two minutes later, all hell is breaking loose and Tim’s right there, quick as a bullet, gun up and focused. He doesn’t take his shot, but nothing’s gonna shake his attention. Rachel’s right behind him, followed by he and Art. 

Covered by their team, he and Art step closer, and Art starts talking. It’s Raylan, though, who gets the inmate’s attention, not that Tim likes it one bit. The guy’s got a shiv to a guards neck, with no intentions to drop it. Raylan’s cool as a cucumber, though, sorting him out as Tim gets eyes on the room. 

It’s a long couple of hours, but after Tim comes back with spicy chicken and some bourbon from Art’s desk, Raylan gets the guy to stand down. Raylan goes to Art’s office again and Tim and Rachel swap a few stories with the SWAT guys before they leave. Tim’s whole body is humming with the adrenaline of the day, his ability to focus on anything but the back of Raylan’s head becoming a problem. 

It’s close to 4pm anyways, and he’s knocking off early. Tim shuts down his computer and gathers up some files to look through for tomorrow, glancing back one more time to see Art’s office blacked out. A deep breath later, he slides a spare key to his place off his key ring and sets it on Raylan’s blotter. After saying goodbye to Rachel, he heads out. He’s almost home when he’s wondering if he should have stayed and waited for Ray, but then shook it off. His man would find him when he was ready. 

Little more than an hour later, he’s got the washer and dryer going and is five miles into a seven mile run on his treadmill. Music plays behind him from his iPod and fills the apartment with sound. Tim’s not ashamed of how much he likes One Direction, either. He thinks they’re even better now that Zayn’s left the group, too - gives Harry more room to sing. 

Raylan couldn’t help but smile as he used the key Tim left him, letting himself into Tim’s apartment. There’s music - or what Tim must consider to be music - playing from somewhere in the back. Raylan heads toward the kitchen first, setting his hat down on Tim’s small dining table and looks around the place. He puts the leftovers he’d brought with him into Tim’s fridge. A fridge that has actual food in it - how novel, he thinks.

He starts looking around, noticing immediately that it’s not just clean, but spotless. The living area and kitchen are basically one large room, divided by a breakfast bar. Raylan feels comfortable in it, taking in the white walls with dark hardwood floors. Tim’s furniture looks cozy - his sofa and loveseat a blue close to the color of his boy’s eyes. The Lazyboy looks more lived in and Raylan likes the image he gets from imagining Tim stretched out in it while reading one of the ten or so books stacked on the table beside it. 

He has built-in bookshelves along the lower half of one wall. They’re lined in what seems like hundreds of books. Some pictures are scattered intermittently in frames. Even one of himself, Tim and Rachel, taken the first Friday Raylan after had joined their office. Art had taken them to a sports bar for ‘bonding’ and they agreed to take the picture. 

He hears the song change in the back and decided it was time to check out exactly what his boy was up to. He wasn’t about sneaking, either, letting his boots make plenty of noise on the wood floor. The first door is Tim’s bedroom and Raylan gives it a passing glance, hoping he’d get the grand tour of it very soon. The second door is the bathroom/laundry room, and the third.. Well, the third room has the nicest view of the whole place. 

Tim’s shirtless in the shortest running shorts Raylan had ever seen. Every muscle in his boy’s body was on display - shining with sweat. Raylan just leans on the door jam, staring. Tim just grins, throwing him a wave. Raylan just settles in, hip cocked, arms crossed at his waist. His fingers flexed - there’s not one inch he doesn’t want to touch. 

He’s never seen Tim like this, whole self on display under such a bright light. His body. All of his scars in stark relief. He wants to put his hands and mouth all over him. Tim rolls his eyes and runs for another three minutes, picking up the pace just to show off. The look in Raylan’s eyes is enough for him to stop right now, but he likes that Ray’s enjoying the show. 

He hits a button on the treadmill and the sound dies a quick death. He barely sounds winded when he says, “You could see this show live if you wanna start running with me in the morning.” Raylan tips his head and licks his lips, thinking about it. “You wear those shorts and I’ll consider it,” he says, which has Tim blushing hard. No one’s ever made him feel like this before. 

He’s in his cool down, slowing until he can finally stop, his eyes locked on Raylan’s. Once he’s able to step off, he takes a few steps towards him and then Raylan’s moving, pinning him against the door, mouth pressed hard against his. His long legs give him the advantage and he slides one between Tim’s thighs, lifting him up onto his toes he’s grinding him so hard. Leaning his head down, he licks over one nipple and then the other and Tim feels his knees go weak. 

Raylan’s holding him up, taking his weight, encouraging his boy to lift his legs and wrap them around his waist. He kisses up Tim’s body to that spot behind his ear that makes Tim moan. Raylan chuckles, sucking just a little bit harder, Tim’s hands squeezing his shoulders, gripping harder with his thighs. 

“So strong, darlin’....” Raylan whispers, keeping his boy steady as he slides his hand down his chest. He rests his palm against Tim’s hard cock, feeling it grow harder under his palm. Tim’s slick enough from sweat to make it feel good as he reaches inside and wraps his hand around him. He chases Tim’s tongue with his own, kissing him slow and deep, working his hand fast and steady. 

Raylan sees it, that moment that Tim’s dilate, and rubs slowly at the sensitive head of his cock with his thumb. Tim grinds up into Raylan’s hand, rocking against his man’s own hard dick in the process. “I want you to make me come, Cowboy,” Tim whispers, and Raylan just smiles, humming against his boy’s lips, fisting him tighter. One more buck of Tim’s hips and he’s coming all over Raylan’s hand. 

Raylan cups Tim’s ass, holding him tight as he shudders through his orgasm. “I brought home the rest of what you picked up at the chicken place. Let’s get you in the shower and get you fed,” he says, Tim’s stomach growling right on cue, making Ray laugh softly. “You gonna let me walk or you plannin’ on carrying me to the bathroom?” Tim finally asks, coherent again. 

Raylan lets him down gently, keeping his hands on Tim’s hips as he gets his bearings. “Oh, you can walk if you’re able, babe. In fact, why don’t you go first - I want to see your ass in these shorts.” Tim just chortles, steadying himself before walking slowly toward the bathroom. 

Raylan lets out an appreciative whistle which has Tim outright laughing, toeing off his running shoes and then his socks, stripping off the damn shorts and tossing his clothes into the hamper as he passes it. He starts the shower and waits for it to warm up a bit, leaning against the wall as Raylan undresses. His jeans have a damp spot at the crotch, but he’s still hard when he pulls them down and kicks them off. When he’s finally naked, Tim moves in close, wrapping a hand around Ray’s dick. “Your turn,” he says, moving them to the tub and under the spray. 

He sinks to his knees, taking Ray into his mouth without any warning. He’s relaxed, mouth wet and wide as he sucks him in deep. “Fuck, babe… Your mouth…. So good,” he says, and Tim just hums over the head of his cock, laving over the head before taking him in again. All Raylan has to do is look down, watching Tim stretch his mouth around him and then he’s coming, Tim staying put and swallowing him down. Raylan hauls him up to kiss him when he’s too sensitive for more of that mouth. He searches out his taste on Tim’s tongue, moaning softly around him. TIm’s hands are everywhere and Raylan leans in and holds him tight. 

“Love you,” Raylan whispers, and Tim presses even closer, arms around him. “Yeah?” Tim says, pulling his head back to look into Raylan’s eyes. The man’s hazel eyes are calm and serious as ever, and Tim nods slowly, smiling a little. “Love you, too, Ray,” he says, and Ray kisses him hard and fast and sweet.  
“Let’s wash up and eat. Your sofa looks comfy enough - wanna watch the game?” Raylan asks, as if they’ve done this a hundred times and not just this once. Tim grins and nods. “Yeah. That sounds good. I got your beer in the fridge.” Raylan shuts the water off and takes the towel when Tim hands him one. “I saw that. Nice,” he says, drying off. “And you got jeans in the dryer should be done by now. Did laundry before I started my run.” 

Raylan just keeps smiling, something he’s not used to, hanging up his towel on the hook next to Tim’s. Tim’s at the dryer handing him fresh briefs and a pair of jeans. He dresses, grabbing a tee shirt, not particularly caring that it’s one of Tim’s soft Army ones. Tim’s already out in the kitchen, pulling out food. He glances at Ray, barefoot and wearing his tee shirt, and he’s more than pleased. “Plates are in that cupboard next to you,” he tells him, and they set about laying out their dinner as if they’d done it a hundred times before. 

Through dinner, Raylan went over his meeting with Vasquez. How he thought Raylan and Ava had a thing before he even started at the Lexington office. How it might look like he and Ava planned to kill her husband, and then do the same to Boyd Crowder. Tim wasn't stupid - he saw how it pained Raylan to talk about that night. Shooting Boyd was not ever gonna be something he'd wanted to do. The man was a criminal and an outlaw, but for reasons Tim actually tried to understand, he was also Raylan's friend. Can't say anything different when you actually owe a man thanks for saving your life. Tim knew that better than anyone, no matter who they may become later - they're still someone important to you - that never changes. And apparently, because of that shooting, they had enough evidence to get Boyd out of jail. Boyd, along with his Daddy being out? Can only be trouble. Trouble Raylan wasn't ready to borrow. So he ate his meal and then kissed Tim plenty while pressing him up against the sink while they did up the dishes.

An hour later, when the dishes are put away and the conversation's died down, Raylan's stretched out on Tim's couch. The younger man‘s tucked up against him with his head on his chest. "We should do this at mine more often," Tim mumbles, and Raylan runs his hand up and down Tim's back in response. "Whenever you want, babe. It's nice, bein' here with you in your space.” Tim tips his head up, mouthing just under Ray's chin, teasing his pulse point with his tongue. "You leave a mark, I ain't gonna care," Raylan says, letting out a soft groan of pleasure. Tim keeps going, not really starting anything, just enjoying having Raylan close like this. "Probably too soon to ask you, but... it's on my mind. You could move in with me, Ray. I don't see either of us going anywhere, so... just think about it, okay?" And he rests his head on Raylan's chest again. Raylan presses a kiss to Tim's hair, resting his cheek there after. "Yeah. Okay, babe... Been a while since I been domestic with anyone, but... I like the idea of being where you are. Let's get through this crap coming up with Boyd getting out of jail first and then we'll start packing me up." Tim just squeezed Raylan and closed his eyes, breathing him in.


	10. You're A Good Man, Raylan Givens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimmed through Hatless - had to put Tim somewhere since he wasn't really in this episode. And damn you, Winona - always getting Raylan into mess after mess.

Raylan wakes up in Tim’s bed, comfortable as ever. He reaches for his boy and feels that the bed is still warm. A flush of the toilet from the bathroom clues him to his whereabouts. “You coming back to bed, or am I getting up to come find you?” He calls, not getting an answer. He does hear some shuffling coming from the kitchen, though, and then the smell of freshly brewing coffee hits him hard. 

They didn’t fool around last night, just sort of made out a little before curling up and going to bed. Was nice, especially since Tim slept the whole way without waking. Raylan takes that as a win, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and walking into the kitchen in just his briefs and tee shirt. Tim’s dressed in the same, and Raylan walks right up behind him, trapping him against the counter, kissing his neck. 

“Sure do look good this morning, Marshal,” he whispers, letting him feel his hard cock against his ass. “Must be all that cardio I got yesterday,” Tim replies, reaching behind him to bring Ray’s hips closer. “You wanna fool around in the shower before work?” he asks, as if it ain’t obvious. Raylan laughs and holds him still, rocking his hips against him. 

“You’re real good at your job. Anyone ever tell you that?” he asks, and Tim pushes back against the hard cock poking him. “All the time, Sex Bomb. All the time.”  
Raylan laughs all the way to the bathroom, stripping down and starting the shower, letting the water wash over him while Tim gets naked and joins him. “Fuck, you’re hot,” Tim says, watching Raylan stand under the spray and look like a goddamned porn star. “Says Mr Marathon,” Raylan responds, reaching for him. "I could watch you run all day," he admits, kissing his neck. 

Tim squirms but stays put, letting Raylan kiss him for a minute. Then he soaps up his hand, wanting to be the one to touch them this time. He wants to be the reason Raylan falls apart. And he wants to watch him while he does it. Raylan captures his mouth, kissing him deep when Tim’s hand starts moving. Ray bucks his hips, giving them more friction, and Tim whines high in his throat it feels so damn good. “Like that, babe - your hand feels so fuckin’ good,” Raylan encourages, leaning in to kiss Tim behind his ear like he loves. 

Tim can’t catch his breath, the water pouring into his eyes. He shifts his grip, needing to speed this up - he wants to come and he wants to do it now. Raylan’s making those soft sounds - deep in his throat that turn Tim all the way on. He’s got his hands on Tim’s ass, urging him to keep going, fucking into his fist. That friction is what sets Tim off, coming against Ray’s cock and slicking things up even more. He keeps going, twisting his wrist and then Ray’s orgasm hits and Tim’s mouth is being devoured as he comes. 

Momentarily sated, Tim thinks about later tonight. About asking Ray to come back here with him where they can fuck in his bed. Raylan’s chuckle shakes them both and Tim just blinks the water out of his eyes, looking up, confused. “Baby, you talk alot more than you think during sex. And yes to tonight, alright? You don’t have to ask, but the answer is yes, just the same.” Tim just grins like an idiot and makes that red mark he’d started last night on Raylan’s collarbone stand out even more. 

They finish their shower, grab a coffee and some eggs and toast for breakfast and then each head out for work. Raylan had stopped for good coffee at the place around the corner from the courthouse, dropping it off at Rachel’s desk. He glances over to see Tim packing up a few files from his desk. He looks okay, but Raylan knows he’s not happy.  
“What’s up, Tim?” he asks, voice nonchalant as ever as he sets down his caramel macchiato on his desk. Tim looks at it and smiles a little, but then his eyes go right back to bein’ focused. “They need a Sniper over in Louisville – be gone a couple days. But, I’ll be callin’ ya,” Tim adds, promises it more softly. 

His eyes are locked on Raylan for a long moment and he wants to drag his boy close and make him promise to be safe, instead. He knows he can’t do that here, though, so he keeps his head on straight and reaches out to squeeze Tim’s bicep. “Be safe. Or else,” he says, and Tim just nods, all seriousness. Though, when Tim licks his lips, Raylan thinks he’s not the only one wishing they could be saying goodbye in a different way.

They both snap out of whatever they’re thinking, though, when Art comes out to tell Tim to be safe or else, goddammit, slapping him on the shoulder. Tim just takes a deep breath and nods, giving Ray one last look before stopping to speak to Rachel. When they both glance back at Raylan, he sees her roll her eyes. “I’ll do my best to look after your new bestie, but really? He only seems to listen to you, little brother,” she says, loud enough for Raylan to hear. Raylan just tips his hat at both of them and sits down.

He’s about to start his computer and distract himself with anything other than Tim not being around when Art stops him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Time off starts now, my friend – after that stunt with Wallace, and the way you negotiated that shit? You’ve earned it. So, go on – take a few days and we’ll see you back on Monday.” Raylan just stares at the older man, frowning. It’s Wednesday. Tim is about to leave and he’s gonna have nothing but time to think while he’s gone.

“Art, I…” But Art just cuts him off, handing him his hat and nodding toward the door. “No joke, Son – you’re off until Monday, understand?” he says, and Raylan does, and he hates it. 

He’s out in the parking lot in time to see Tim loading his rifles and other gear. He waits till his boy is gone before pulling out and heading home to his motel. He strips down to boxer briefs and a tee shirt, putting the tv on low. He actually manages to sleep after texting with Tim for half an hour and then burying his face in Tim’s pillow.

When he wakes, he’s in a sour ass mood, and decides he’s gonna drink his lunch since he’s got mandatory time off, so why not. He hits a sports bar, orders a burger and starts with beer. By the time the after work crowd shows, he’s well on his way to being drunk. Starting a fight with two stupid sonsofbitches is NOT a good idea, and yet… He still does it. Holds his own, too, until that 2x4 comes into play. Then? He gets the shit kicked out of him for his trouble. His hat, too, is absconded with, and that leaves him morose as hell.

Winona, of all people, comes to pick him up, and he looks as sheepish as he feels. The last thing he wants to do is hash out the stuff going on between them, but he’s not so stupid as to not know he needs help getting home.  
She gets him back to his room and mostly cleaned up, all while giving him a hard time about talking to her husband about the real estate crap he’s involved in. Raylan lets her talk about why they failed as a couple before he lets on how little he knows about who Wynn Duffy might be. 

Sure, he’ll keep looking, but so far? The guys just an asshole trying to fuck with Gary. Raylan’s actual plan involves heading straight into to Art’s office to talk to him about it on Monday, but she doesn’t need to know that. She still manages to thank him for trying to help. Even tells him he’s a good man. Raylan appreciates it, even if he doesn’t say it, sinking down into Tim’s pillow as she gets him tucked in. He waved her off, thanking her before picking up his phone. 

He texts Tim, checking in. A few seconds later, he gets a response. A view from the top of a roof and that emoji with the palm over the face. Raylan smirks and decides to send him a picture of his face. He certainly doesn’t expect a call ten seconds later. 

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Is Tim’s greeting. Raylan smiles and feels his lip split again. “You bored, babe? We don’t have to talk about me - let’s talk about you?” he says, and he can practically see Tim’s ‘really, asshole?’ expression all the way from Louisville. 

“Fine, fine. I decided to go for a few drinks and got myself into a bar fight. Not my fault, though, I swear,” he says, and they both know damn well that he’s lying. “There was a lady’s honor at stake. And you know how I feel about that,” he says, making Tim snicker. 

“How’s Louisville?” he asks, curious and worried in the same breath. Tim sighs. “Two bank robbers. Six hostages. Fuckers just won’t let me shoot them,” he says, sounding calm but with an edge of pissed off. “Two of the hostages are kids. Heard them screaming, but we can’t get a line on ‘em. So, not so great. Your face, though,” he says, and Raylan wishes he were there right now, just to put a hand on his boy. 

“Babe, I’m fine. Sore as fuck, but okay. Just me being drunk and stupid – gonna try and keep that shit to a minimum while you’re gone, okay? You know you’re gonna get these guys,” he says, sounding so confident. Like there wasn’t a chance TIm could fail. Tim lets Raylan’s voice wash over him, settling something inside. “Yep. I’ll be home soon to fix you up proper, just rest and stay put. Go to mine if you’re bored – I got movies and shit,” he reminds him.

“Alright, Son – I’m hearin’ you. Call me when you can, yeah? I love you,” he whispers. Tim gives him a soft hum and a quiet “Love you, too,” before disconnecting. His watch is coming up again soon, and he will be focused and ready to take on his target. Raylan reaches out and takes another shot of bourbon before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  


The next morning is the beginning of a cluster-fuck of a day. By the time it’s over, and he hasn’t heard a thing from Tim? He feels a slow panic start rising in his chest. He has to sit through the interviews with the locals and the bringing home of stupid ass Gary, but as soon as Winona gets him inside, he dials Tim’s number. 

He’s waiting for it to go to voicemail, but at the last minute, his boy answers. “Hey,” Tim says softly, and Raylan’s stomach drops. “Kids okay?” he asks right away, because Tim wouldn’t be sounding like this if things had gone smoothly. A breath goes by. Then another. “One for sure. The other, still waiting to hear,” he says, and Raylan groans softly. They haven’t been through this yet. Not as Marshal’s together - getting one another through a bad op. He knows how Tim is, though - calm on the outside. That exterior got him through his tours. Through Ranger school. But life on the outside? All Raylan wants is to reel him in and keep him close, but Tim… Tim may not want that. 

“How soon you home?” he asks, and Tim hesitates. “Already here. Heading to bed, though. Maybe see each other tomorrow?” he says, and he’s so distant that Raylan has to pinch the bridge of his nose and take a deep breath. “Whatever you need, babe. Call me tomorrow, though, even if you’re not up for seeing each other. Just… wanna know you’re alright.” Raylan thinks he does okay, keeping any inflection of guilt out of his voice, and when Tim answers with, “Love you, Ray - goodnight,” Raylan tries to smile a little. “Love you, too, Tim.” But his boy’s already hung up and all that’s left is for Raylan to head on home. 

Once he got to his motel, he drank and thought about Tim, and how hard a time he must be having. All that skill and nowhere to put it - it ain’t easy to live in that moment. Heavy thoughts - none really about himself, though he did worry about when Tim actually did come to find out about what happened tonight, how angry he’d be at Raylan for almost getting shot. That, Raylan thought, was going to suck. And maybe more than a little of himself hoped it might. Felt good, turns out, knowing that people actually cared about him. 

Hell, Rachel had texted with him for ten straight minutes over it, and it was only because she had the late shift at the office and heard it on the radio. Man, she typed fast, Raylan thought, grinning. He promised her he’d tell her all about it in person - maybe she and Tim could go to dinner tomorrow - or so he’d hoped at the time. Maybe Tim would need more time than that, though, so… he didn’t so much as fall asleep on that thought as finally pass out. Had to get his brain to stop working some way or another. 

The banging in his head the next morning wasn’t really in his head, either. With a loud groan, he stumbled to the door in just his boxer briefs, feeling the full weight of Tim’s stare as he glared at his man from under his baseball cap. Shit. Baseball caps were for “Sniper” Tim, not boyfriend Tim. Raylan winced, but tried to cover it with a smile, which just made his damned face hurt. 

“If it helps? I’ll just start with ‘I’m sorry”?,” Raylan says, trying not blanche. Tim’s frown just keeps getting frownier as he backs Ray up further into the room before closing the door behind them. With a slow turn and a slight shove, he gets his man half prone on the bed and then literally sits on him. 

“I was gonna tell you. Today. I swear, but you needed the night last night, and I wanted to give you that. So,” and Tim just crushes his mouth to Raylan’s in a heated kiss, knocking his cap off his head with the force of it. Raylan groans, but in a good way this time, even though the kiss hurts more than he’d admit. When Tim pulls away, he has a gentle hand on Ray’s face, examining the cuts on his brow and cheek. 

“Next bar fight you get into, you better let me be there to back you up. And the next fucking shoot out you’re in… you damned well better have me there, too,” he said, stroking Raylan’s cheek so gently. Raylan reaches out to hold Tim by his hips, rubbing up and down his sides slowly, just needing to touch his boy. “I promise the first, but the second? Much as I love when you’ve got my back, baby, the further away from flying bullets I can keep you, the better. Ain’t gonna lie about it. But if you are there, I know I’ll feel a hell of a lot safer, for sure.” 

Tim considers this, leaning down and kissing Raylan again, softer this time, more mindful of the dark bruises. “Look like hell, babe. Shoulda just let you come over, but I was just…. Too keyed up. Too pissed. Don’t want you around me when I’m like that - I ain’t… good company,” he says softly. Raylan tugs Tim down to just lay against his chest, bruised ribs and all. “Gotta tell ya, babe… that’s exactly when I wanna be there the most. I’ve ruined every relationship I ever had by hiding who I am when I’m at my worst. Ruining this thing between us? Last thing I want to do. I can handle it - whatever it is, so long as you tell me. The guessing part’s where I’m always gonna get it wrong - and I always wanna do right by you,” he says softly, brushing his fingers through the soft hair at Tim’s nape. 

“Everything happened so fast last night that I just… couldn’t keep up and explain shit at the same time. Really thought Wynn Duffy was coming for Winona to get at Gary last night. He was, he just didn’t get the chance - but the shoot out between Duffy and Emmitt Arnett? Well, I sure as hell didn’t expect that to happen at all, and when it did, I just had to ride it out until the locals showed up to take care of the cleanup. I thought only Boyd could cause this kind of chaos, but turns out I was wrong. And yes, you can feel free to write that down,” he says, smiling a little, his breath getting a little wheezy. 

Tim frowns with worry, sliding off Raylan to lay beside him, checking out the bruises he’d just been laying on. He presses feather-light kisses to Raylan’s stomach, trailing up his neck to his lips, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“Come on. Told Rachel we’d meet her for lunch at that place she likes - it’s got fried chicken, so I figure you’re good,” he teases. “First shower we’re taking together that we ain’t fooled around - I won’t know how to act,” Tim complains, grinning the whole time. 

Raylan just smacks him on his ass when he goes to get up. “Shower ain’t over yet - you never know what we’ll get you up to,” he says, knowing he himself is too damned sore for sex. Touching Tim all over, though? Well, that he can do.


	11. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times between Season One's Hatless and Hammer.

Tim comes home to his place after work on Friday to find Raylan stretched out on his couch. He’d clearly been asleep, in loose shorts and a tee shirt, the remote resting on his chest. Tim smiled at him, watching for a long minute, Raylan unabashedly stretching, hips raised and back arched, greeting Tim with a groan and a little wave hello. Jesus Christ, what was that man doing with a guy like him, Tim thought. But then he immediately thought about what Raylan would say to that and pushed that bullshit away. 

Dropping his keys into the bowl on a small table, he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up. He couldn’t keep a grin from his face, either, as he bent to unlace his boots. Of course Raylan was watching. He even let out a low whistle of appreciation. “You can wear those dark jeans every day, Son - they make your ass look real good.” 

Tim just rolled his eyes, laughing, giving his hips a little wiggle before setting his boots together on the rug before standing up slowly. “Maybe half as good as yours on my best day, Raylan Givens. And just so you know? I’m a sure thing. You really don’t have to flirt with me,” he teases, even though they both know he loves it when Raylan does.

“Hmm…. But, I like flirtin’ with you, though. Makes you do that thing I like,” he says, getting up and moving to stand behind his boy, his hands at Tim’s sides and his lips right over TIm’s ear. Tim shudders when he feels Ray’s hot breath on his skin. “Huh. What’s that thing again?” he asked, knowing full well, but hearing Raylan’s voice as he tells him will make him do it - which’ll be a win-win. 

“Oh, you know. That thing where you go all pink. You start blushin’ just about whenever I start talkin’, darlin’,” he whispers, letting his hands slide up and around him, settling on his belly. “Stuff like ‘You are sexy as hell’ and ‘I missed you today’.” Tim feels the heat in his cheeks already and leans himself back against Raylan. “See? There it is right there. Always starts right about here,” he says, pressing his lips to his cheek, grazing his lips down his neck, resting his mouth just behind Tim’s ear again, kissing him. “And it just keeps on going down and down and down,” he says, starting to suck that warm, pink skin - not too hard but enough to leave a mark. Tim’s breath catches and he’s pushing back against Ray, his loose shorts not doing anything to hide just how hard his man is for him. 

“Maybe you can give me a better demonstration after a shower, huh?” Tim says, voice low and rough. Raylan squeezes him tight just for a minute and then pulls back a little. “Well, I already had mine. Been waiting a while for you to get home, Deputy. Go on and get a move on, ‘cause I got plans for you.”

Tim turns to face him, taking him in - all the long, lean lines of his man and smiles. “Don’t know how you managed it, but you talked me into it, you wylie coyote, you,” he says, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Raylan’s mouth before stepping away from him albeit reluctantly. He makes a pit stop at the fridge to grab a beer, holding one out for Raylan. Raylan takes it and then follows him down the hall. 

Tim’s working at getting his shirt unbuttoned, half way done by the time he gets to into the bathroom. He sets down his beer and undoes the rest, tossing it into the hamper. He’s got his arms crossed at his stomach, about to pull his tee shirt over his head when he catches Raylan standing just outside. He’s clearly admiring him, which truly does make Tim blush, and when Ray comes in close to slide a hand behind Tim’s head and pull him in for a kiss, Tim opens to him eager as always. Slow and sweet and Tim melts into it, moaning softly. 

“Thought I’d give you a proper hello,” Raylan whispers against his lips, making Tim smile a little. “You bein’ proper gets me so hard,” Tim says, and Raylan presses his palm to the front of Tim’s pants, making his boy gasp. “Get in the shower, Gutterson. I got plans for this,” Raylan said, squeezing gently before backing off and heading to Tim’s bedroom. 

Tim bites his lip hard and starts to undress faster. He calms himself down enough to take a piss while waiting for the water to warm up, and is extra thorough once he gets into the shower. It ain’t their first rodeo, for sure, but it’s been over a week and he’s anxious over it. Every day he thinks of a new way he wants Raylan and it’s not even been three months. Turning off the water, he grabs his towel, seeing Raylan’s hanging right beside his. He tamps down the desire to have that be a real thing, instead of something that is still occasional, and walks down the hall to his bedroom. 

Raylan’s already laid out on his bed, naked, arms crossed under his head, eyes directly on the door. Tim doesn’t waste any time, dropping the towel and climbing up to lay on top of him. “Ribs okay?” he asks, not letting Ray have all of his weight, just in case. Raylan just sweeps his hands up Tim’s sides to his arms and coaxes him to ease down all the way, opening his thighs to bring him down even closer. 

“I’d say so,” he says, nuzzling against Tim’s ear, open mouthed kisses trailing the damp skin. “Mmmmm…” is Tim’s response, and he leans into it, wanting more. Raylan’s hands are on him, fingers spread wide to cover all of his warm skin - he wants to touch his boy everydamnwhere. 

Calloused fingers grazed over Tim’s ass, Raylan’s palms pressing down hard. Tim gasps, bending his knees between Raylan’s and pushing into the touch. Raylan huffs as he’s raised up, thighs spread around Tim. “Feels good, babe. Real good, in fact. I like having you over me like this. Whatcha think, Tim? Wanna fuck me? I been thinking about it all day. Think you can do that? Give me your cock?” 

Tim blinks, and stares down at Raylan. He actually shakes his head a little. They’d never talked about it before - Tim’d only ever bottomed with Raylan. Still, he can’t say he doesn’t want it. Hell yes, he wants it, he just never thought he could have it. “You ain't even close to comin' yet and you’re already spillin' all your secrets, baby," Raylan tells him, grinning up at him. Tim stares down, confused, wondering what the hell it is about this man - no one has ever told him he talks like this when he’s been with them. Shares his thoughts out loud without even realizing it. His eyes are on Raylan’s, wide and wanting. 

“I want you to, Tim… Want to give this to you,” Raylan says, hands coming up Tim’s back to cradle his face. Tim licks his lips and stares down into Raylan’s hazel eyes. “You sayin’ what I think you’re saying?” he asks, and Raylan looks up at the ceiling, his expression somewhere between amused and bashful on his face. Then he looks back at Tim, meeting his eyes. “Not exactly saying never, Son, just… it’s been a while." 

Tim lets out a low huff, brow raised in curiosity. “How long, Ray?” Tim asks, but the look on Ray's face has him turning his head slowly to press a kiss to his man's wrist. “Since I was 19. Working in the mines with Boyd….” he says, and Raylan’s expression shifts into something so different than anything Tim has ever seen. He almost looks shy - something he didn’t even know Raylan could be. “With Boyd,” Raylan whispers the last words again, the new implication not lost on Tim. And Raylan's not looking away from his boy's blue eyes. Tim’s world is rocked, the new revelation about who his man truly is settling into him. “You loved him,” he whispers, and Ray closes his eyes tight for a long moment and nods slowly. 

“I surely did. And then I left him. And that's about all he remembers about me. Can’t change the past. Can’t be anything but who we are now, but… we were something, Tim. Never thought I could ever be like who I was back then again. ‘Course, I wasn’t countin’ on you comin’ along. But here you are. And I'm so damn glad, Tim. And... I don’t wanna lose you,” Raylan says, open and honest in a way Tim’s never seen. Those hazel eyes searching for something: acceptance, understanding, love. Tim meets his gaze steady as ever, with everything he can, leaning down and kissing him slow and sweet. 

Raylan starts kissing back in earnest, slowly learning never to be surprised by who his boy is, heating things up again. Chasing Tim’s tongue with his own, kissing him hard and fast. His hands leave Tim’s face, moving down his shoulders to his waist, holding him. “Still love me, then?” He asks, pulling back because he needs to breathe. Tim’s forehead’s resting against Ray’s when he nods. “So much, Raylan. Love you so damned much,” he says. Raylan’s smile is as beautiful as ever. “Come on, then... I’m already ready for you,” Raylan tells him, putting a bottle of lube in Tim’s hand. 

Tim just stares at it for a second, but then he’s pushing himself up, panting, Raylan’s hands touching him everywhere as he goes up on his knees so he can see everything. Raylan’s thighs spread wide, his perfect ass right there waiting, slick and ready. Tim actually moans, his pulse picking up with anticipation. 

“Jesus, Ray. Next time, I at least want to watch,” he says, and it almost sounds like a whine, which has Raylan chuckling. “You saying you don’t want me to watch, Sex Bomb?” Tim asks with a grin, and Raylan groans, bucking his hips a little in Tim’s lap. “Yeah, alright, Son. I definitely wanna watch you watchin’ every part of me, but right now, how about we get to the next part. It’s pretty fun, too, as I recall,” he says, a low growl coming up from his belly. 

That sound goes straight to Tim’s cock. Licking his lips, his eyes are locked on Raylan as he reaches for one of the extra pillows, moving to shove it under his man’s hips. “Keep talking, babe - you’re almost about to stop making sense,” Tim huffs out, using the flat of his thumb to tease the slick opening. Tim can’t take his eyes off it - the tiny pucker waiting on his cock. 

He does get a little distracted by Raylan’s hard cock being right in front of his face, though, and can’t help bending forward to take it into his mouth, sucking him a little. 

Ray’s hands are spread over Tim’s strong shoulders and back. He’s making real noise now, digging his heels into the bed. “You don’t stop that now I’m gonna come, and I ain’t 30 like you - I won’t make it there again for a while if you do it to me now,” he warns, but it comes out more like a low purr.

Tim makes an obscene popping sound pulling off. “Well, we can’t have that, now, can we,” Tim says, pressing a kiss to the place Ray’s thigh meets his groin. He slides his hands under Raylan’s thighs and brings them up higher. 

He forces himself to take a deep breath just to get his head back in the game, taking his cock in his hand, slicking it up with lube. He looks at Raylan, his face damp with sweat, all ruddy-cheeks and bright blue eyes. “Christ, Tim… it’s been a long time since anyone’s wanted me the way you do,” Raylan says, his breath thready. There’s a line of sweat beading up his hairline and he can’t take his eyes off Tim and the way he’s looking back at him right now. “I really do, Ray… Always,” Tim says, because he never gets to say what he feels - so locked down all the time. Here, though, he can say it all. 

“Come on, babe…..” Raylan says, and Tim nods. He’s careful when he pushes into him with his cock; slow and sure and he doesn’t stop, either, until he bottoms out. He keeps his belly low, dragging himself over Ray’s hard cock, actually grinning at the string of curses that leave Raylan’s lips. He’s so close to him now that he just leans in and swallows them with his mouth, kissing him deep. He pulls back a little, thrusting back inside; driving his tongue into Ray’s mouth with every thrust of his hips. Raylan’s hand works between them and Tim adjusts his pace to it. He loves seeing his man lit up - inside and out. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Raylan whispers, arms around Tim’s back, hands curled around his shoulders, using his feet for leverage to rock into him every time he fucks in deep. Tim feels himself blushing again, shaking his head. He can’t speak to that, talking isn’t something he can do right now; he does know that Raylan wouldn’t say it if he didn’t think it, so he tries real hard to believe it’s true. He’s pulling almost all the way out to come right back home, hitting that place inside Raylan that has him arching his back so much that it lifts them both up off the bed. “Right there, babe, fuck,” he says, and then he’s making noises Tim’s never heard before.

Getting close, Tim moves faster, dropping to his elbows so he can reach back and drag Raylan’s leg up higher. He’s even deeper inside him now, and the sounds that come out of him are somewhere between a grunt and a sob. Totally overwhelmed with how fucking good it feels being inside his man, he starts putting his back into making it even better for him. 

“Fuck, Tim…. I’m gonna….” And the words die on his lips as Raylan comes, coating his fingers and belly and Tim in ropes of it, back arched, toes curled and head back. Comes in a way he hasn’t felt was real in twenty years. Tim nearly comes just from the look he on Ray’s as he does; panting, hips rocking faster, fucking him harder until he’s there, shattering into pieces, going still as a stone. Raylan felt like he was frozen, his boy filling him up, clutching him hard. The soft sounds Tim makes are enough to get Raylan to wrap his arms around him. He feels wet and warm and so many other things he could barely think, all while holding tight to his boy. 

Tim’s head rests on Raylan’s chest, the sounds of their ragged breathing filling up the room. Feels like a long time before all those pieces come back together again. He feels Ray’s hands on him first, rubbing up and down his back. He hears his man’s voice, murmuring nonsense over him like honey. Tim just lay down, then, cradled in Raylan’s body, still buried inside. His heart races as he lay against Raylan, his own strong arms having given out on him. He curled them up under Raylan’s shoulders, holding on tight as he tries to come back to himself. 

When Raylan starts shifting beneath him, Tim realizes he needs to move. Slowly, he pulls himself away from Raylan, not going too far - curling up on his side, throwing an arm across Ray's chest. "How you doin'?" Ray asks him, a hand in Tim's hair, touching him gently. Tim just groans and burrows closer, throwing a leg over Raylan as though needing to do so to keep him there. "I ain't goin' anywhere, babe... don't you worry. You done sealed the deal on this thing," Raylan promises. Tim turns his head so he can press kisses along Raylan's chest. "That's good news. I'm too tired to break out the zipties just now." Raylan laughs and it shakes them both, making Tim smile against him. 

"What about a shower? And then food. And before you ask, you are definitely buying," Raylan tells him, which gets him a gentle pinch to his side. "I'll be buying all weekend, Sex Bomb, don't you worry about that. You want lobster? Steak dinner?" Tim asks, lifting himself on his elbow, hand covering Raylan's heart. Raylan looks so relaxed Tim thinks he may have dozed off, but then he says - just as Tim expected he would - "Fried chicken'll do. Some sides. And I want vanilla ice cream for dessert." Tim can't resist it - doesn't even try. He leans down and kisses Raylan as thoroughly as he can muster, given their current state.

*************************

A shared shower later, Raylan's back in those same soft shorts and tee shirt, while Tim is dressed in sweats and a tee shirt. Ray's back stretched out on the couch, and Tim is grabbing fresh beers and plating up food for them. When he comes into the living room, he sets his and Raylan's plates down, and before he can figure out where to sit down, Raylan's got his long arms around him, pulling him into his lap. Tim wriggles around, finding a comfy spot while staying as close as he can. "Hand me my plate, wouldja Caveman?" Tim teases, and Raylan just grunts, grinning as he does it. "What'd you pick out? Please tell me we ain't watching the UK game? It's been such a great fuckin' night so far - why end it in tears?" he complains, but Raylan just hits the button for the dvd, knowing Tim wants to watch Rango. "It's funny, I swear. And if you don't like, you can always try to distract me," Tim says, clearly pleased. Raylan kissed his cheek. "How are you always readin' my mind, Marshal? I'm already thinkin' on what it'll take to tempt you, baby."


	12. More Than Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1, ep. 10 - The Hammer. Raylan's really not all that impressed with the Judge, but he's very happy to see Tim at the end of the day.

Walking into the office the weekend he’d just had with Tim was not an easy thing. Raylan came carrying coffee for everyone, delivering Rachel hers, and setting his and Tim’s down on TIm’s desk. But before he even sees Tim come into the office, Art’s there waving him into his office. 

Seems he’s been requested by Judge Reardon to be part of his personal detail. Raylan frowns at the idea, knowing the Judge to be a real piece of work. He doesn’t argue, though, taking his seat at the table in the conference room next to Nelson. He even manages to focus on everything being said until Tim comes in, and he’s momentarily distracted by the way his blue pull over clings to all the muscles in his back. Damn, but his boy looked fine this morning. He even mostly stopped himself from thinking of how he’d touched Tim all over before buttoning him into his dress shirt. 

Tim gave him a mild, half amused smirk before tossing a bag of the Judge’s hate mail in front of him. Alright, then. Time to focus, he thinks, though he can’t help but sneak a few looks every now and again - he’s still human after all. He listens to Tim as he explains that most people who’ve come into Reardon’s courtroom have left wholly unsatisfied with his decision. Raylan frowns, listening to him, growing more and more discouraged. 

When Art tells him he’s got the night shift with the Judge, he says it’s fine - that his nights are free, but gives Tim the briefest glance. Tim’s got a smirk on his face as he stares straight ahead at Art. After this last weekend together, a few nights away from Tim’s bed won’t do much but make him yearn for bein’ back in it, and Raylan can’t see the downside of that situation. If he’s grinning a little, Art may be curious as to why, but thankfully he doesn’t mention it. 

Before going to meet the Judge, he and Tim heat up their coffee, and talk with Rachel about her weekend. They agree to do lunch later, and then Raylan’s going to read up on the ‘snake bite’ file. Around 5pm, Raylan’s there for his appointment with the Judge. Reading up about him and actually meeting him are two different things, though. The man’s a blowhard. Likes to talk. Likes to make assumptions, too, Raylan finds out almost immediately. Sure thinks Raylan’s the next best thing since Doc Holiday, too, it seems. Quick-draw, no conscience. The man don’t know how wrong he is. 

It becomes pretty damn clear that he believes that Raylan’s shootings, while being reviewed, were justified simply because he was drawn upon first by the victims. That’s the only requirement needed to pull. Like Raylan hadn’t put any thought into who or why. Or like he hadn’t any feelings about the aftermath of having to do such a thing. He feels shitty about having to spend time with a man who holds so much sway over people’s lives, but spends his off time with strippers and hookers and has no real connections with anyone who matters. Thinkin’ the man’s a piece of shit ain’t gonna stop him from doing his job, though. He gets an even better picture of who the Judge really is when he tries to get him to help Ava get outta Harlan. If the man has any heart at all, it’s black as night, or so Raylan thinks.

On his day shift, he thinks he’s tracked down a lead to help put Boyd back in prison, but it winds up falling flat. Turns out ‘Reverend Fandi’ never even saw Boyd when he blew up his church. Raylan wanted to strangle the guy, but in the end, he just walks away feeling defeated. He gets a call from Tim, though, and is able to meet up with him. Spending time working the job with Tim is always good. They do work well together - he learns so much from him, even though he’s been longer on the job. Tim, it seems, is just damn good at everything. The sense of pride he gets out of that lifts his mood, for sure. They even manage to get lunch with Rachel, hashing out the tale of Kit McKendrie over barbecue sandwiches and cokes. 

When he mentions the case to Reardon, the guy just uses it as the reason he hardened his heart for good.   
Another day on the job leads them to Virgil Corum, and with a little more work on Tim’s part, they track down his ex-wife. Spending even more time with Tim on the job just makes Raylan appreciate him more. Bright and competent, hell his boy is positively energized. That Raylan can’t take him home and show him how impressed he is makes him more anxious to get his hands on him as soon as possible. 

It’s only when he’s standing with the Judge, the man’s pants down at his ankles, about to get a blowjob from one of the girls, that it truly hit home. It’s amazing how both these men thought nothin’ of using him as a weapon. Shootin’ people, it seems, is all either man thinks he can do. Virgil, he could forgive - he had more than one reason to figure all lawmen are the same. But the Judge? That made him sick to his stomach all over again.

When he’s there, leaning on the Judge’s car, waitin’ on Tim to come get him, the Judge thanks him for not letting him kill Virgil. Raylan just shrugs and adjusts his hat. “You don’t want to have to live with that, Your Honor - you’ll never be the same again if you do,” Raylan says. 

Tim pulls up in his truck a few spaces away from where Raylan’s standing. Reardon’s got his head cocked, staring at the blond Marshal. He turns to Raylan and sees the man smiling brighter than any time Reardon’s ever seen him, even though they don’t say much other than ‘Hey’ to each other. He may suddenly get an idea that there's something more going on there between the two men, but he doesn’t say a word about it. Just bids Raylan a good night and watches him go. 

Raylan hops in the SUV and closes the door, pulling his belt on. In the dark of the cab, as Tim pulls out of the lot of the strip club, Raylan finds his hand and holds on tight. “That guy really is a real piece of work,” Tim says, even though what he’s really sayin’ is the Judge is an asshole, pulling them out onto the highway. “You ain’t whistlin’ Dixie, Son,” Raylan says softly, turning on the cd player and letting Tim’s music fill the cab. He really doesn’t care what it is, just wants the distraction, but it ain’t one of his boy bands this time, it’s Patty Griffin’s “When It Don’t Come Easy” and damned if it don’t fit his mood like a glove. 

Tim drives for a few minutes, letting the song play, before asking, “You wanna go to yours, or mine tonight?” Raylan, who’s been busy staring out the window, hears the question and blinks, coming back to the now. “Mine’s closer. You mind stayin’ over with me there?” he asks, like Tim might say no. It’s been days since they were together, and Tim just looks at him like he’s an adorable idiot. 

“Your first night off in four days? I’m goin’ wherever you’re goin’, Ray. You just try and shake me.” Raylan smiles and squeezes Tim’s hand again. “Don’t ever wanna do that, Son, trust me on that.” 

Tim just holds on tight to his hand, sensing Raylan’s pensive mood. He can see he’s got his work cut out for him tonight, and he’s more than up to the task of taking care of his man. Shaking a dark mood like this? He’s got skills, he decides. And Raylan may just need that tension melted right on out of him. It’s a challenge Tim’s already more than up for. 

It doesn't take long to get them to Raylan’s motel, pulling up in what’s become his usual spot beside Ray’s town car. “Come on, Cowboy. Much as I like seein’ you all dressed up in those clothes, there’s another suit of yours I like a lot better,” he teases, and Raylan looks so damned cute when he pretends to be confused about which one that Tim almost can’t wait til their inside to kiss that stupid look off his face. “But grab the ice cream, first. I stopped and got you some from the gas station you like so much.” That right there gets a smile out of Raylan, and he finds the bag at his feet and picks it up, carrying it inside once Tim’s got the door unlocked.

Raylan puts the ice cream in the small freezer and starts stripping. Tim’s sitting watching from the edge of the bed. He reaches out to take Raylan’s hat from him, but his man just puts it on his head instead. Then he looks at Tim for a long moment. “Can’t say I don’t like it,” he admits, pulling it off and ruffling Tim’s hair. “Be better to get you one that fits you, though,” and Tim’s blush is perfect as always. “Maybe we’ll do that,” Raylan adds, before he tosses it on the table. Then he shrugs out of his suit jacket and starts working on his tie. 

“You really just gonna sit there and watch me?” he asks, sounding amused. Things shift a little, though, when Tim doesn’t answer and just keeps on staring. Raylan’s got his shirt untucked and half unbuttoned when that laser focus really settles over him. Tim hasn’t moved a muscle - just takes him all the way in, and by the time Raylan’s in his tee shirt and boxer briefs, he’s feeling more exposed than if he were naked. Tim blinks, then, and reaches out his hand for Raylan to take, which the older man does. 

“I like lookin’ at you, Raylan, obviously, but what I see is way more than just your body,” Tim says, standing up and leading him into the bathroom. He takes off his shoes, tossing them into the room to land by Raylan’s boots. He balls up his socks and tosses them out, too. Then he undresses right there where Raylan can see while the water in the shower heats up. By the time he’s standing there naked, Raylan’s peeled off his underwear and is pulling off his tee shirt.   
They don’t really talk much, Raylan standing under the spray and Tim taking his time to wash him as the hot water washes away the last few days’ bad feelings and melancholy. The shower might not do it completely, but by the time it’s Tim’s turn under the spray, Raylan has his arms around his boy and ain’t thinkin’ too hard on his troubles. So long as he’s touching Tim, Raylan does okay, so he goes with the theory and keeps him close.

Tim, once he’s all rinsed off, has other plans for them. He steps out of Ray’s embrace and gets out, coaxing his man to get out, as well, handing him a towel. He dries himself off, then steps back in his briefs. That act alone seems to make that crease in Raylan’s brow come back all too quick. 

“Don’t worry, Sex Bomb, you still got it and then some. I just wanna do somethin’ special for you, first, and it’s way too easy to get distracted by you if I’m naked while I’m doin’ it. So… go stretch out on the bed, huh? I’m gonna give you a back rub.” 

Raylan looks so stunned, mouth open and eyes narrowed, that it actually makes Tim laugh. “Babe, there’ll be a happy ending for both of us by the time I’m finished, so just go on,” Tim says. “Unless you don’t want me touchin’ you,” he says, nonchalant, which, of course does the trick. He goes into the bedroom, stopping at the dresser. He’s got a few things here stowed in the top drawer, lotion being one of ‘em. 

“Warm this up for us,” he says, tossing it on the bed next to where Raylan is starting to lay down, having spread his towel out beneath him. Raylan pops the cap and sniffs it. Smells like lavender and eucalyptus and reminds him of a candle Winona used to burn in the evenings. He always liked that smell. He tucks it under his belly to warm it up, stretching out diagonally on the bed. 

Tim’s brain sort of stutters, never one to miss an opportunity to take in some of Raylan Givens’s finest attributes. That perfect ass and that long, strong back of his. Sheer perfection, he thinks. “Christ, you’re pretty,” he blurts, and Raylan just looks over his shoulder at him, propped on his elbows. “Look who’s talkin’,” he says, and while Tim does blush, he doesn’t roll his eyes like usual. Not this time. When Raylan looks at him, if that’s what he sees, well, Tim ain’t gonna argue. Not tonight. He puts on the radio - NPR plays bluegrass at night, and it fills the small room with sound. 

He gets one knee up on the bed, dragging a warm hand up Raylan’s thigh. He feels Raylan’s shiver and watches the gooseflesh start to form. He moves again, settling himself right on the sweet curve of Raylan’s bottom. They both chuckle when he snakes a hand under Ray’s belly, pulling out the lotion and popping the cap. He pours out a generous amount, spreading it onto his palms. He starts with Raylan’s shoulders, rubbing gently. Raylan’s still up on his elbows but when Tim really starts digging into the sensitive places, he drops down with a low groan of pleasure. 

Tim takes his time, smoothing over all the worn out muscles, pressing harder on the knots the week’s stress has caused. He takes special care not to tease or tickle Raylan, especially around his arms, but he does take care of him, all the way down to his fingers. He’s extra careful around his lower back, not pressing in too deep. Doesn’t want to hurt him or make him jerk, but if he can go by the noises Ray’s making, he thinks he’s doing pretty well. 

Raylan bucks a little when Tim backs up to dig the flat of his hands into his ass cheeks. The unholy sound he makes when he does it, though, is praise enough for Tim. His long legs are surprisingly smooth under his hands. Raylan has very little hair - fine and shimmering under Tim’s fingers. His ankles and feet are strong and sturdy, but curl under the gentle press of his thumbs. He smooths his hands all the way back up Ray’s body, sitting beside him on the bed now, massaging the back of his neck gently. “Time for the other side, babe. Think you can turn over for me?” 

Raylan’s response is slow. Not a snore exactly. More like a purr. The kind a tiger might make, considering Raylan’s mercurial nature. Tim grinned and leaned down to press a trail of kisses along the nape of his neck. “Come on, Sex Bomb. Told you the good part’s at the end and we’re almost there. Want to put my mouth on you and feel you let go right down my throat - slow and sexy. How’s that sound?” He whispers, lips right over his ear now. 

Raylan starts moving at the speed of a glacier, effortlessly graceful as ever. No man should ever be able to manage such a thing, but Raylan did. He managed it every single day. By the time he was settled on his back, Tim could see he was already half hard. Tim straddled his waist and took the lotion in hand again. When he started touching Raylan’s chest, those hazel eyes opened like the Cheshire Cat’s in Alice in Wonderland. Tim couldn’t tell what his man was thinking, but he didn’t hesitate when one of those long arms came up to coax him down to his lips. 

Tim makes out with him for a long minute, enjoying the simple act of kissing him. They could do that all night after, he thinks, because Tim can never get enough of Raylan’s kisses. When he pulls away, Ray’s pupils are all but blown and Tim can’t help but feel a surge of pride for being the one responsible. Being enough for Raylan was something Tim never thought was possible - but here he is, with his man’s sole attention directly on him. He nearly squirms under the intensity, but instead, places his hands back at Ray’s chest and starts touching him all over. 

He’s careful where the bruises are still fading, but attentive to all the sensitive places he discovers. The soft skin around Raylan’s nipples make him squirm deliciously beneath him. He’d be coming back to revisit those hardened nubs very soon - with his tongue. He ghosts his fingers over Raylan’s ribs, carefully massaging across his hips. Tim can see he’s fully hard now, and those slits for eyes are all but glaring at him to take matters into his own hands. Or mouth. Whichever, he just *needs* and Tim can see it all over Raylan’s face. 

“Well, now, I did promise you, didn’t I? And I always keep my promises, Raylan. Especially to you, it seems. Let me ummm.. Just slip these off, yeah?” he sys, going up on his knees to push down his underwear and then wriggle them off one leg at a time. He’s between Raylan’s thighs now, and Raylan bends his knees to give Tim more room. He’s still got the lotion on his hands so he reaches for Raylan’s cock, stroking gently, leaving the head, watching it gather up more and more precum, anticipating Tim’s next move. 

Bending down, he swirls his tongue over the tip of Raylan’s cock, sucking it a little as he strokes him. He slides his free hand up Raylan’s chest until he can rub his thumb over Ray’s hard nipple and together, he works them both in tandem, sucking and rubbing and teasing him until Raylan is shuddering beneath him, bearing down into the mattress with his heels and coming down Tim’s throat. 

Raylan’s still shaking, but his hands are steady when he reaches for Tim, wanting him up close where he can touch him. Hold him. He just wants his boy close. “Come here,” he says, and Tim does, stretching out right beside Raylan, his hard cock bumping against his man’s hip. “Touch me? Please… want you to touch me, babe,” Tim asks, and Raylan rolls to one side and presses himself against Tim, kissing him, sweeping into his mouth with his tongue. 

Raylan runs his hand up the length of his own chest, lotion coating his fingers just enough to make it easier when he wraps his long fingers around Tim’s cock. He moves his hand slowly, Tim trying to buck into his fist, but Raylan’s body is stretched out against him, making it all but impossible. “Just let me do this for you, Tim. You make me feel so good, just… let me touch you.” Tim just nods, licking his lips, still tasting Raylan there. “Love you,” Raylan whispers in his ear and Tim can’t do anything but groan when Ray’s thumb teases the head of his dick. He gasps, Raylan’s lips right there, murmuring soft encouragements to him. A twist of his wrist and flick of his thumbnail later and Tim’s there, soaking Ray’s hand with his release. Raylan swallows up all his stuttering breaths with sweet, slow kisses.

When Raylan rolls back onto his back, feeling warm and relaxed, Tim goes with him, curling up right beside him. No matter what happens tomorrow, they have tonight. Right now. They’ve got each other and it’s more than enough.


	13. That Kind of An Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veterans (season 1, episode 11) is lovely - I do love me some inexplicable, protective Tim Gutterson. This episode is probably why I started writing this in the first place - that boy is entirely too damned sexy!

Sitting on the steps of the VFW, Raylan got himself lost in thoughts of just how many times he’d sat right on these steps waiting on Arlo. He considered it both then, and now, wasted time spent on a wasted man. He was still frowning about it when Tim finally pulled into the drive. He stood up and dusted off his jeans as the younger man got out of his truck. 

Raylan could see his boy wasn’t quite himself. Something had to have happened since he’d seen him earlier this morning. Raylan had been checking his phone – hadn’t received any calls or texts, and so, as he stepped forward, he couldn't hide his concern. Tim hardly noticed, which was unusual to say the least. He seemed a little too relaxed, not that Raylan minded the look – those low-slung jeans and the wife beater revealed more than he’d ever seen outside the office. Art seemed to notice, too, which made Raylan even more aware of his own reaction. 

“Hope we didn’t interrupt anything,” Raylan said, warmth in his voice, his apology genuine. Tim met but didn’t hold his gaze. He just shrugged and walked past he and Art, hopping up on the cement curb before hopping down, never missing a step. He was steady as ever, but Art’s the one who got him admitting the fact he’d been drinking. 

Hearing that, Raylan couldn’t help but worry about the why of that endeavor. He thought they were heading toward a place where they talked about shit that got them upset enough to start drinking directly after shift’s end, but something about Tim tonight made him wonder if he felt he couldn’t share whatever this was. 

He tried to keep up with Tim as he walked on past them, but there was nothing doing. He just kept moving forward. rolling his eyes when Raylan told him they’d tried to get in the place without him. Maybe there was less to it than what Raylan was picking up on – Tim was smirking and making jokes with he and Art about showing his ass wound, after all. But it would’ve been funnier if the kid didn’t seem both loose and tense at the same damn time. Like he made it down there without complaint, but truly hated being there at the same time. 

His discomfort aside, Relaxed Tim had a very good look – one Raylan wanted to see more of. Art and he waited for Tim to pull out his Veterans card, the kid sharing some witty repartee with the door guy before leading them inside. Raylan even thought it might sound as though his boy were flirting, which intrigued him, but then they were headed inside and he didn’t have time to think about it anymore. 

Raylan found Arlo at a table drinking alone. The man was his usual charming self. He spoke on Tim’s service after understanding how they’d been allowed inside. He looks at Raylan instead of Tim, though, when Tim’s service record is revealed. Tim, for his part, says nothing, but his eyes are on Arlo the whole time, wholly unimpressed with the old man. Raylan was a little surprised Arlo had let this go on as long as he did – what with allowing Art to go over what they were willing to offer. When he was done with them, though, he let his true feelings show. Raylan wasn’t careful with his words any longer, his disdain for the man who sired him evident in every part of him. When Arlo stands up long enough to slap Raylan hard across the cheek for his trouble, though, Tim nearly came across the table, Art being the only thing that stopped him from responding. 

For his part, Raylan didn’t even feel it – long years of taking abuse from a disapproving father did that to a man. But he did see Tim rise up quick as a viper to stop anything further from happening. Raylan shot him a quick, grateful glance, before turning to look his father right in the eye. He was succinct in explaining what was about to happen in the very near future before heading for the door.

Tim stayed put, eyes on Arlo the whole while and waited until Art had said his last piece. He only dropped his gaze when Art dropped the card and started walking away. He had their backs, not trusting the old sonofabitch for a second, following both men outside, hands clenched in fists. He wanted Raylan. Needed him, but his mind was all over the place and he was worried that whatever he would say might be too wrong. Raylan told him he wanted to see him at his worst, but could Tim trust that? 

Instead of asking to drive Raylan back, he was about to bid them both a good night and head straight back to his place where he could continue drinking. Of course, that’s when Raylan’s phone started to ring. And then Art’s phone went off, and then his own. For a second, they all stood there staring at one another before answering. 

Piling into Art’s car, they headed to the trouble, finally faced with the missing meth cookers. It wasn’t a long night, as some surely are when down in Harlan, but it certainly didn’t add to the already tense atmosphere. Art dropped Raylan and Tim back at the VFW with strict instructions – Raylan was to drive Tim home. Ray just nodded and they waved Art off as he pulled away. Then he turned to Tim, his hazel eyes full of concern. 

“You want to talk about it or just head home?” He asked hesitantly, suddenly more cautious around his boy than he’d needed to be in months. Tim nodded to the truck, handing Raylan the keys. Raylan paused a moment, watching him. “I’ll tell ya on the way to my place, Ray. I….” and then his boy sighed and went to get in the passenger side. Raylan got in and started it up, letting the heat come on and warm them up a bit. 

“The kid from the shooting the other day? Didn’t make it. Got the news earlier this afternoon, and I just… am feeling it. And every other time I feel like I didn’t do enough. Was gonna call you, but I knew you were with Art and didn’t wanna bother you. Figured I’d tell you tonight when you showed up, but then…. I was okay to drive here though, no matter what it looks like,” Tim says, turned in the seat to look at Raylan. 

Raylan reached out and took hold of Tim’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Glad you told me now, even if I am sorry you been carryin’ it on your own all day. And sorry about Arlo. He makes every shitty day a hundred times worse.” Tim’s eyes grow dark at the mention of Raylan’s father. “Really wanted to see him laid out on the floor for hitting you. I know you handled it. That it didn’t even really matter, but… he lays hands on you again, I don’t know if even Art’ll be able to stop me.” 

Raylan just stares at his boy and smiles a little. “Well, don’t expect me to – no one ever took up for me when he started lettin’ me have it. Pleases me to no end the idea of you layin’ him flat, babe,” Raylan says honestly. “He ain’t worth a damn, though, so… Let’s just leave him and his shitty self and go on home. All I want to do right now take care of you,” he says, only letting go of Tim long enough to put the car into gear and get them headed back to Lex. 

They listened to the radio for a while, and then Tim wanted to know more about what Mosely had said. Raylan’s face was a mask of anger and frustration going over that conversation. “Everything’s shitty and about to get even worse, so there’s that to look forward to. Part of me thinks I should talk to Boyd, but that’ll just be another mistake. I know that every single time I kick that particular hornet’s nest, all I get is more bullshit preaching. Christ, Tim, knowin’ all this is just gonna get worse and that it lays at my own feet? You ain’t the only one mulling over every single fuck up in life. Gotta own my part in this, but I ain’t gonna let it break me. Or us, for that matter. Having you… It helps, Tim. I guess I just want to be someone who helps you, too.”

Tim stays silent for the longest time but before too long he gives Raylan’s hand a tug. Raylan looks over at him. “Pull over,” he says, because it’s a while before they hit the interstate and the two-lane road they’re on is empty. Raylan steers them onto the shoulder and then deeper onto the grass, parking. 

Slipping out of the oversized flannel jacket he’d been wearing; he climbs over the center console and into Raylan’s lap. Reaching down beside him, he gets the seat back and reclined fairly easily, Raylan’s eyes wide with surprise as Tim all but grinds down onto him. 

“You help me, Ray. You… make me better. Make me want things I didn’t think I deserved. Whatever’s comin’ for you, you ain’t gonna be alone when it hits. I got your back. Rachel and Art, too. Gonna stand together against this, got it?” Tim says against Raylan’s lips, hat tipped off and resting in the back seat, Tim’s hands cupping his face. He’s so close and Tim is all Raylan can see. He drags his hands down Tim’s back, holding his ass and pressing him down. He’s already half hard, pushing his hips up to meet Tim’s groin.

“Fuck, I love you,” Raylan whispers, Tim’s mouth slanting over his own. The kiss deepens, and Ray moves his hands around to undo his own belt and fly. He gets Tim’s undone, too, shoving his already loose jeans further down his hips. He gets them both into his grip and then they’re both moving, fucking into his fist. Tim’s mouth is on his neck now, and the sounds Raylan makes just spur him on to marking him for any and all to see. Raylan’s shameless – he doesn’t care one way or the other. He knows what people think, but knowing that it’s been just Tim for a while now brings him real close to coming. 

His whole body shudders when Tim bites down hard on his shoulder and comes against his hand. The sensation of being essentially claimed by the younger man is enough to get him bucking up into his own fist, coming against his hand and coating Tim’s cock as he comes. “God damn, Son,” he practically purrs, face buried in Tim’s neck, hands on Tim’s sides, holding on, the after shocks leaving him breathless. 

Tim starts to wiggle after a while, grabbing wet wipes from the dash and cleaning them up best he can. He turns to rest on Ray’s thigh, doing up his fly. The moonlight hits just right and he can see his handywork on Ray’s neck. He brushes over the mark with gentle fingers. “Really are mine,” he says, awe in his voice. Raylan just grins at him, shaking his head. “Been yours since the first night, Tim. Just didn’t know it yet. Let’s get home, babe,” he says, and Tim just nods, scooting back over to his seat. Raylan does up his fly and adjusts the seat, getting them back on the road. Before they get too far, though, he’s holding Tim’s hand again, feeling like just a little of the weight on his shoulders is lifted.


End file.
